


L’Éveil

by ShaeVizla



Series: L’Éveil [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Horcruxes, Order of the Phoenix AU, Reincarnation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeVizla/pseuds/ShaeVizla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Lorsque Harry Potter est attaqué avec son cousin par les Détracteurs, une chose étrange se produit et l'adolescent commence à se rappeler des souvenirs qui ne sont pas les siens. Mais qu'il soit Harry Potter ou Regulus Black, le jeune sorcier est déterminé à rester avec Sirius et vaincre Voldemort. Et à ne pas avoir de maître. Séquelle de <em>Si tu n’y arrives pas la première fois…</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_2 août 1995_

Harry Potter aurait été bien incapable de décrire, et encore moins d’expliquer, ce qui passa lorsque l’un des Détraqueurs qui les avaient pris en chasse, Dudley et lui, commença à aspirer son âme. Ce fut comme si son corps entier s’était mit à émettre une sorte de pulsation, avant qu’une onde de choc n’émane de Harry et fasse lâcher prise à la créature. Mais le moment n’était pas aux interrogations, car il devait encore tout faire pour protéger son âme et celle de son cousin. 

L’étrange phénomène lui avait fait de nouveau lâcher sa baguette et sans réfléchir, fonctionnant seulement à l’instinct et sous l’effet de l’adrénaline, le jeune Sorcier cria _Accio_ , réprimant un soupir de soulagement quand il sentit sa baguette vibrer doucement dans sa main sous l’effet de sa magie. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur un moment heureux et se rappela du moment où Sirius lui avait proposé de venir vivre avec lui. Il sentit à nouveau une pulsation et un sentiment de chaleur avant de crier :

\- _SPERO PATRONUM !_

Harry fut un instant pris de court quand au lieu d’un cerf son Patronus apparut sous la forme d’un gros chien argenté. _Patmol ?_ pensa confusément l’adolescent alors que le Patronus chassait ardemment son attaquant. Décidant de laisser de côté ce mystère pour l’instant, Harry ordonna au chien d’attaquer l’autre Détraqueur dont la tête encapuchonnée se rapprochait dangereusement de la bouche de son cousin. Comme son compagnon, la créature fut projetée dans les airs par le chien et s’enfuit en s’envolant. Le chien argenté continua à le poursuivre jusqu’au bout de l’allée avant de se dissiper dans une brume argentée.

Harry se tourna vers Dudley qui était toujours recroquevillé en position fœtale sur le sol et utilisa sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort d’allégresse qui devrait l’aider à combattre les effets secondaires de son exposition aux Détraqueurs. _Comment est-ce que je sais ça ? Ce n’est pas important pour l’instant, je dois aider Dudley._ Il chercha dans sa poche une barre de chocolat d’Honeydukes qu’il gardait toujours sur lui au cas où il aurait faim durant ses absences du 4, Privet Drive et la cassa en deux. Il s’agenouilla ensuite à côté de son cousin et lui agita une moitié de la tablette sous le nez.

\- Manges-là, le chocolat va diminuer les sensations désagréables que provoquent ces créatures en toi.

Dudley releva légèrement la tête et le regarda avec un mélange de peur et de méfiance. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en se rappelant ce qui s’était passé la dernière fois où son cousin avait mangé une confiserie magique et croqua sa part de la tablette pour lui montrer qu’elle n’avait pas été ensorcelée. Dudley s’empara alors du chocolat et commença à la dévorer. De grosses larmes coulèrent bientôt sur ses joues, mais Harry fit mine de ne rien remarquer, solidarité masculine oblige.

Il venait de finir son dernier carré de chocolat quand il entendit une voix qu’il reconnue à peine comme celle de Dudley murmurer :

\- Je me sens mieux. Pourquoi je me sens mieux après avoir mangé du chocolat ? Et qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Je pensais que c’était toi, mais tu m’as fais aller mieux alors…

\- Tu ne pouvais apparemment pas les voir parce que tu n’es pas… comme moi mais deux Détraqueurs nous ont attaqués. Ce sont les gardiens d’Azkaban, la prison des Sorciers, et leur proximité te donne l’impression que tu ne seras plus jamais heureux dans ta vie, alors que tu te souviens de toutes les mauvaises choses qui te sont arrivé.

Le jeune sorcier décida de passer sous silence que le Baiser du Détraqueur privait un individu de son âme, estimant que Dudley, qui tremblait toujours, était encore sous le choc de l’attaque et n’avait pas besoin de savoir à quel point il avait été proche du néant. Il se demanda vaguement quels mauvais souvenirs un enfant pourri gâté comme son cousin pouvait avoir avant de théoriser que son attitude de petite brute et son surpoids avaient très bien pu lui valoir d’être tourmenté à son tour par ses seniors de Smelting au début de sa scolarité… 

Harry entendit alors quelqu’un approcher derrière eux en courant et pivota, prenant soin de ne pas exposer sa baguette qu’il tenait toujours en main, bien que prêt à l’utiliser en cas de besoin. Il leva les sourcils en reconnaissant Mrs Figgs, leur vieille folle de voisine aux trop nombreux chats qui, à en juger à son apparence, revenait de faire les courses. Plusieurs mèches s’échappaient de son chignon et elle avait du courir sur plusieurs dizaines mètres à en juger par son essoufflement. _Qu’est-ce qui a mis cette vieille Cracmol dans un état pareil ? Harry fronça les sourcils. D’où ça vient, ça ? Pour autant que je sache, c’est une Moldue, comme tous les autres habitants du quartier à part moi._

\- Ne la range surtout pas, espèce d’idiot ! s’écria Mrs Figgs d’une voix perçante. Et s’il y en avait d’autres ? Oh, ce Mondingus Fletcher, je vais le tuer !

_Mondingus Fletcher ? Le voleur le plus stupide et cupide du Monde Sorcier britannique ? Et Arabella Figgs ? Dumbledore doit vraiment être sénile pour recruter des abrutis pareils dans son Ordre des Poulets Frits…_

Le jeune Sorcier fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Il avait eu un flash d’un homme de taille moyenne au regard fuyant, puis d’une Mrs Figgs plus jeune d’une quinzaine d’années. Il écouta d’une oreille distraite sa voisine lui raconter que ce Mondingus était parti à cause d’une histoire de chaudrons volés… _Typique de Fletcher. C’est donc lui que j’ai entendu transplaner tout à l’heure. Dumbledore et ses sycophantes ne daignent pas me contacter de tout l’été, pas même pour m’aider à surmonter la mort de Cédric, me laissant me ronger les sangs à me demander ce qui se passe avec Voldemort et pendant tout ce temps, ils me surveillaient sans rien me dire. Quelle bande d’abrutis finis ! Dumbledore devient vraiment sénile s’il fait confiance à quelqu’un comme Mondingus Fletcher. Ou trop arrogant. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil, il a toujours été comme ça._

\- Pourquoi vous ne m’avez-vous jamais dit que vous saviez que j’étais un Sorcier ? Vous en avez eu plus d’une fois l’occasion quand vous me gardiez.

\- C’était sur l’ordre de Dumbledore. 

_Et voilà, encore un membre du culte d’Albus Dumbledore. Est-ce que les habitants du Monde Sorcier étaient incapables de penser par eux-mêmes ? Si Dumbledore l’a dit, alors c’est forcément vrai et tout le toutim… Le Monde des Sorciers est remplit de moutons, divisé entre ceux qui avalent ce que leur bassinent le Ministère via le_ Prophète _, les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et les disciples de Dumbledore…_

\- Je devais garder l’œil sur toi sans rien te révéler.

Elle commença à lui donner des excuses à la noix comme quoi il était trop jeune à l’époque et qu’il risquait d’en parler à son oncle et sa tante. Rien que des excuses sans fondement. Harry avait appris très tôt à avoir des secrets pour les Dursley qui s’étaient acharnés à l’empêcher de faire l’expérience d’un seul moment de joie depuis que Dumbledore avait jugé bon de le déposer sur leur palier comme une bouteille de lait. Et cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu’il avait été informé de l’existence de la magie. Il était trop jeune. Il n’était pas prêt. C’était pour son bien. Tout cela n’était que des excuses de la part des adultes pour contrôler sa vie.

\- Comment vais-je annoncer à Dumbledore ce qui se passe ? Je ne sais pas transplaner.

\- Vous êtes connectée au réseau de cheminette, je suppose ?

\- Albus m’a dit que c’était seulement pour les cas d’urgence ! s’écria hystériquement la Cracmol en se tordant les mains.

\- Je crois que l’on est en plein dedans, répliqua Harry d’une voix sarcastique.

Mrs Figgs, ignorant totalement l’adolescent, continua à se tordre les mains. Peu impressionné par ses aptitudes à réfléchir sous la pression, Harry leva les yeux au ciel et préféra aider son cousin à se relever. Dudley était étrangement soumis et lui emboîta le pas silencieusement lorsqu’il commença à prendre la direction du 4, Prive Drive. Mrs Figgs les suivit et continua à babiller :

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Dumbledore va devoir agir au plus vite, le Ministère a ses propres moyens de détecter l’usage de la magie par un sorcier de premier cycle, ils sont déjà au courant, tu peux en être sûr.

\- Pas la peine de vous faire de la bile, Mrs Figgs, la loi m’autorise à faire usage de la magie en cas d’auto-défense. Et deux Détraqueurs qui tentent de nous donner le Baiser à Dudley et à moi est de toute évidence un cas d’auto-défense.

Comment est-ce que je sais ça ? C’est… parfaitement logique en fait. Passons.

\- Mais… mais, balbutia la Cracmol qui ressemblait à un poisson hors de l’eau. Tu as fais de la magie devant Dudley, un Moldu ! Penses au Code du Secret Magique !

\- Mrs Figgs, répondit placidement Harry, Dudley est mon cousin, nous vivons sous le même toit et il est parfaitement au courant de l’existence de la magie depuis des années. Le Code du Secret Magique ne s’applique pas à lui.

Il jeta un regard en biais à son cousin qui hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

\- Mais… Mais…

_Mais qu’est-ce qui m’a fichu des imbéciles pareils ? L’Ordre des Emplumés ne s’est décidément pas arrangé avec les années._

Il échangea un autre regard avec Dudley et murmura :

\- C’est ce qui arrive lorsqu’on ne se marie qu’entre cousins.

Dudley laissa échapper un bouffement avant de lâcher :

\- Heureusement, cela ne risque pas de nous arriver à nous.

\- Tu me brises le cœur là, Big D.

Les deux cousins échangèrent un regard amusé et réprimèrent leurs rires. C’était étrange d’avoir ce genre d’échanges avec Dudley mais après tout, sa relation avec Hermione et Ron s’était forgée après qu’ils aient frôlés la morts ensemble. Cette situation n’était guère différente.

Le jeune Sorcier entendit alors le pop caractéristique d’une Apparition et se retourna, la baguette levée tandis qu’une forte odeur d’alcool bon marché et de mauvais tabac envahissait l’atmosphère. Harry reconnu aussitôt l’homme qu’il avait vu en flash un peu plus tôt, mais avec une trentaine d’années de plus. Beuh, visiblement l’alcoolisme vous vieillit prématurément. L’adolescent se jura de ne jamais boire avec excès.

Les deux adultes se chamaillèrent un moment avant que Fletcher ne disparaisse pour avertir leur cerveau commun. Mrs Figgs raccompagna les deux adolescents jusqu’à leur domicile sans offrir d’informations intéressantes à Harry, se contentant de lui dire d’attendre les instructions de Dumbledore avant de s’éloigner. Le Sorcier retint un cri de frustration, Dumbledore avait bien dressé la Cracmol comme tous les membres de sa clique. Elle ne lui avait rien dit d’important et de toute façon, elle ne devait savoir que le strict nécessaire pour sa mission, Dumbledore avait toujours eu la fâcheuse manie de garder tout le monde, y compris ses sbires, dans le brouillard le plus épais.

Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu’il entrait dans la maison à la suite de son cousin. Il avait toujours été sarcastique et n’avait jamais fait totalement confiance à Dumbledore malgré la dévotion absolue de son entourage envers lui car il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne rien à attendre des figures d’autorité ou de qui que ce soit, car au final il ne pouvait vraiment compter que sur lui-même. Néanmoins, ces tendances semblaient s’être accrues de façon exponentielles depuis l’attaque et il semblait savoir des choses qu’il n’était pas sensé savoir. C’était néanmoins différent de ses cauchemars et sa cicatrice ne lui faisait absolument pas mal, donc il ne se faisait particulièrement de soucis.

\- Diddy ! Enfin ! Il était temps que tu rentres. Je commençais à être très…

Tante Pétunia se tue et se précipita vers son fils. Même s’il avait retrouvé des couleurs après avoir mangé la moitié d’une tablette de chocolat, le blond était encore très pâle. Elle lui pinça les joues et s’agita autour de lui, essayant de voir si quelque chose d’autre clochait.

\- Je vais bien, Maman. Harry et moi, nous avons été attaqués mais Harry… 

\- ATTAQUÉS ?! s’écria Pétunia qui examina rapidement Harry du regard de la tête aux pieds avant de guider son fils vers le canapé. Vernon ? VERNON !

L’oncle d’Harry émergea du salon d’un pas lourd et regarda autour de lui, avant de se précipiter près de son fils en voyant sa femme l’aider à s’assoir.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe, Dudley ? Tu es pâle comme un linge.

\- Je vais bien Papa, je suis juste encore un peu sous le choc. Quelque chose nous a attaqués pendant que l’on rentrait à la maison Harry et moi, mais il les a fait fuir avec sa magie.

Vernon se tourna vers Harry et plusieurs émotions contradictoires passèrent sur son visage. Il était apparemment furieux que son neveu avait utilisé la magie mais d’un autre côté son fils adoré affirmait que c’était pour le sauver. Il finit par demander :

\- Que s’est-il passé, mon ga… Harry ?

\- Il y avait…

La réponse d’Harry fut interrompue par l’arrivée d’un hibou qui lui remit une lettre. L’adolescent eut un rire de dérision en constatant qu’elle émanait du Ministère et qu’on prétendait vouloir l’expulser et casser sa baguette en deux. Absurde. Il aurait du commettre au moins une douzaine d’effractions graves ou mettre la vie de quelqu’un en danger pour être expulsé. Or, il n’avait que l’épisode du gâteau volant – et dont il n’était même pas coupable – dans son dossier, Fudge ayant étouffé l’affaire avec la Tante Marge.

\- Crétins incompétents, murmura l’adolescent avant de poursuivre plus haut : Comme je le disais, il y avait deux Détraqueurs dans la rue…

\- Deux quoi ? demanda Vernon. Qu’est-ce que c’est que ces sornettes ?

\- Des Dé-tra-queurs, répéta lentement Harry. Ils étaient deux.

\- Et qu’est ce que c’est que ça, des Détraqueurs.

\- Ce sont les gardiens d’Azkaban, la prison des Sorciers, laissa échapper la tante Pétunia.

La femme semblait tout aussi choquée que son neveu par les paroles qui venaient de sortir de sa propre bouche et plaça ses mains sur celle-ci. Découvrir pour Figgs avait été une surprise, ou plutôt une demi-surprise, mais Tante Pétunia... C’était surréaliste. Harry se demanda un instant si le Détraqueur avait en fait aspirer son âme et si tout ce qui s’était produit depuis l’attaque était un délire élaboré par son âme tourmentée… Nah, impossible, il n’avait pas assez d’imagination pour créer une illusion où Dudley et lui agiraient de manière complice et où Pétunia parlerait du Monde Sorcier de son propre chef.

Ce fut le moment que choisi un second hibou pour faire son apparition. Harry ne fut guère surpris de constater que le grand Dumbledore n’avait pas daigné lui écrire lui-même et qu’il s’agissait juste d’un message d’Arthur Weasley lui demandant de ne pas remettre sa baguette à un officiel du Ministère. Comme s’il en avait eu l’intention… Ils n’avaient aucune justification légale pour l’expulser et détruire la baguette, et il n’avait jamais été du genre à se laisser intimider par des imbéciles. Il préféra se concentrer sur la situation en cours et demanda à sa tante comment elle savait ce qu’étaient les Détraqueurs.

Sa tante semblait tout aussi perdue que lui et regarda son mari d’un air coupable avant de baisser ses mains et de dire :

\- J’ai entendu… cet horrible garçon... il en parlait à… elle... il y a des années…

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui crier d’appeler ses parents par leurs noms et fut surpris de s’entendre dire calmement à la place :

\- Tu veux parler de Severus Rogue ?

Tante Pétunia écarquilla les yeux, manifestement aussi surprise que lui par sa réponse et hocha mécaniquement la tête.

\- Comment connais-tu ce nom ?

\- Il enseigne à mon école.

\- Je pensais qu’il était mort pendant leur guerre. C’est lui qui a farcit la tête de ma petite sœur avec toutes ses histoires sur le fabuleux monde magique et me l’a enlevé. Grand bien lui en prit, elle l’a abandonné pour un garçon riche et populaire dès qu’elle n’a plus eut besoin de lui. Elle a toujours été très douée pour se servir des gens avant de les jeter comme des kleenex.

Les paroles de sa tante ainsi que l’intense amertume avec laquelle elle les avait prononcées choquèrent Harry. Il tentait d’assimiler l’idée que sa mère avait été amie avec Rogue et surtout de comprendre comment il avait su que sa tante parlait de lui et nom de James Potter quand un troisième hibou fit son apparition et il leva les yeux au ciel après avoir constaté qu’il émanait du même employé ministériel lui annonçant qu’ils étaient revenus sur leur décision de l’expulser et qu’il était maintenant convoqué à une audience disciplinaire. C’était de plus en plus ridicule. S’il ne connaissait pas les lois du Monde des Sorciers, il paniquerait certainement, ce qui était probablement le but recherché.

Il songea que les choses devenaient vraiment risibles quand un quatrième hibou apparut après être passé par la cheminée pour lui remettre un court message de Sirius lui demandant de ne rien faire et d’attendre gentiment, comme d’habitude. Son cœur se pinça à la pensée de l’Animagus et Harry se dit que c’était parce qu’il était déçu que son parrain ne le fasse toujours pas passer en premier.

Il expliqua ensuite calmement à Vernon et Pétunia ce qui s’était passé, les rassurant sur le fait qu’il était intervenu avant que l’un des Détraqueurs n’ait pu aspirer l’âme de son cousin. Il conseilla ensuite à sa tante de préparer à Dudley une tasse de chocolat chaud pour faire complètement disparaitre les effets secondaires de son exposition aux créatures. Harry fut plus que surprit lorsque sa tante posa une seconde tasse devant lui et lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement avant de se concentrer sur la dégustation de son breuvage.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ces Défroqueurs faisaient-là ? finit par lâcher Vernon.

\- Je pense qu’ils en avaient après moi, le problème c’est de savoir qui les a envoyés.

\- TOI ! gronda Vernon, qui se tut néanmoins quand Pétunia posa sa main sur son bras.

\- Laisse-le finir. Expliques-moi pourquoi des créatures qui gardent leurs pires criminels s’en prendraient à un garçon de quinze ans ? C’est absurde même pour eux.

\- Eh bien, il y a deux possibilités. La première qui me vient à l’esprit, c’est qu’il les a envoyés pour me tuer car il semble faire une fixation sur moi.

\- Il ?

\- Lord Voldemort, le sorcier qui a assassiné mes parents. 

\- Mais il est mort, répliqua Vernon.

-En fait, il semble qu’il ait seulement été désincarné. Il s’est arrangé, via un de ses agents qu’il avait infiltré dans l’école, pour que je sois forcé de participer à un tournoi hyper dangereux - auquel je n’aurai même pas du participer car je suis mineur - et m’a capturé. Il s’est ensuite servi de mon sang pour effectuer un rituel de magie noire afin de retrouver un corps.

Vernon semblait sur le point de faire une crise d’apoplexie tandis que Dudley était devenu pâle comme un linge. Quant à Pétunia, elle fronçait les sourcils :

\- Pourquoi personne ne nous a t’on pas avertit de tout cela ?

\- Euh ?

\- Nous sommes tes gardiens, ils n’avaient aucun droit de te faire participer à quelconque tournoi sans notre autorisation et encore moins à t’y obliger. Et ils sont sensés nous avertir s’il t’arrive quoi que ce soit. Et je pense qu’un lunatique déterminé à te tuer est une raison plus que suffisante pour nous contacter !

\- Ce n’est pas comme si c’était la première fois qu’on essayait de me tuer depuis que je vais à Poudlard. Je manque d’y passer pratiquement tous les ans.

\- Quoi ! Je croyais que cette école était sensée être l’endroit le plus sûr pour les gens comme toi !

Une expression de dérision se dessina sur le visage de l’adolescent.

\- Va dire ça aux parents de Cédric Diggory, il a été enlevé en même temps que moi par Voldemort mais il ne s’en est pas sorti, lui.

Dudley devint pâle.

\- Tes cauchemars, c’est parce que tu l’a vu mourir, non ?

Harry fut surpris par la pitié et la honte qu’il pouvait désormais lire sur le visage de son cousin.

\- Tu disais qu’il y avait deux possibilités, quelle est la seconde ? demanda sa tante.

\- Hein ? Ah oui. Les Détraqueurs sont contrôlés par le Ministère de la Magie…

\- Ils ont leur propre gouvernement ? Ça ne m’étonne plus que l’Angleterre part en sucette…

L’adolescent ignora les marmonnements de son oncle et continua :

\- Le problème, c’est que le gouvernement sorcier et en particulier le Ministre - qui est un imbécile incapable dans la poche des minions de Voldemort - refuse de croire qu’il puisse être revenu. S’il n’était pas un tel lâche, je le soupçonnerais d’avoir tenté de m’éliminer pour me faire taire.

\- ÇA SUFFIT, J’EN AI ASSEZ ENTENDU !! TOUT EST À CAUSE DE TOI. JE REFUSE QU’ON SE FASSE TOUS TUER À CAUSE DE TON ANORMALITÉ !!

\- Vernon, calmes-toi !

\- MAIS PET…

\- Vernon, ces gens veulent notre mort que le garçon vive chez nous ou non. Ils détestent tous ceux qui ne sont pas comme eux, surtout ceux qui sont comme eux mais sont nés dans une famille normale, comme ma sœur. Au moins, tant qu’il vit avec nous, nous sommes protégés et lui aussi. Je t’ai expliqué que la protection marchait aussi bien pour lui que pour nous quand nous l’avons pris sous notre toit. 

\- Tante Pétunia…

\- Je n’ai jamais voulu que tu viennes habiter chez nous et je suis persuadée qu’elle ne le désirait pas non plus. Ta présence chez nous me rappelle des choses désagréables que j’aurai voulu oublier mais en dépit de tout, cela ne signifie pas que je souhaite ta mort.

\- Pet…

\- J’ai dis qu’il restait, Vernon, point final.

\- Je veux qu’il reste moi aussi, ajouta Dudley. Il m’a aidé alors qu’il n’y était pas obligé.

A ce moment-là, un nouvel hibou fit son apparition pour délivrer une beuglante à Pétunia. Ce fut somme toute assez anti-climatique. Sa tante en fut ébranlée, mais semblait plus en colère qu’autre chose. Qui que soit son interlocuteur - et Harry avait une petite idée sur la question – il avait grandement sous-estimé sa tante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed par butterfly83. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes :**
> 
>  
> 
> En fait, lorsque j’ai publié Si tu n’y arrives pas la première fois…, je ne pensais pas vraiment écrire une suite et j’ai été assez surprise que certains d’entre vous m’en parlent dans leurs reviews et suivent la fic alors que j’avais indiqué que l’histoire était complète. J’avais vaguement l’idée de faire d’autres petits oneshots sur le thème tout en n’ayant pas vraiment d’idée sur la manière de le développer à part par l’introduction d’une entité comme la Destinée qui révélerait à Harry qu’il était l’Elu à cause de son désir de finir ce qu’il avait commencé et de vaincre Voldemort. Et franchement, je trouvais que ce n’était ni original ni très subtile.
> 
> Le même scénario s’est reproduit quand j’ai publié la version anglaise, et j’ai commencé à réfléchir plus sérieusement à l’idée d’écrire une suite. J’ai eu alors l’idée que l’attaque des Détracteurs ait une conséquence inattendue sur Harry et lui donne accès à ses souvenirs de sa vie antérieure. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Concernant l’onde de choc_
> 
>  
> 
> L’histoire ne révélera pas vraiment ce qui s’est passé, parce qu’Harry n’aura pas tous les éléments pour le déduire précisément. En gros, l’âme d’Harry est plus complexe que celle de la plupart des gens, même sans compter sur la petite partie de l’âme de Riddle accrochée à lui. Dans l’univers de l’Éveil, quand un sorcier meurt, son âme passe de l’Autre Côté et se réincarne au bout d’un certain temps. Avant de mourir, Regulus Black a fait un vœu double : se réconcilier avec son frère et finir sa quête pour détruire Voldemort. Un quelconque pouvoir supérieur l’a entendu et lui a permis d’être réincarné sans attendre. Une barrière a fini par se former entre les souvenirs de Regulus et ceux plus récents d’Harry afin de gérer la dualité mais ces souvenirs sont restés en lui. 
> 
> Comme son âme n’a pas eu le cycle de repos habituel entre deux réincarnations et qu’elle cohabite avec une autre âme, elle est plus puissante que la moyenne et il lui a donc été possible de se manifester de manière presque physique. L’attaque de la part des Détracteurs a déclenché une sorte de système d’auto-défense dans l’âme d’Harry qui s’est manifesté par une onde psychique, laquelle a repoussé son assaillant et brisé la barrière avec les souvenirs de sa vie antérieure.
> 
>  
> 
> _Concernant le Patronus d’Harry_
> 
>  
> 
> Ce n’est pas quelque chose que j’avais prévu par avance mais qui s’est imposé à moi pendant que je rédigeais la scène de l’attaque. Même s’il n’en a pas encore conscience, Harry n’est plus vraiment Harry mais il n’est pas Regulus non plus. Le changement de personnalité est néanmoins suffisant pour que changer son Patronus qui prend la forme du plus puissant dénominateur commun pour Harry et Régulus : Sirius. Dans les romans, le Patronus de Tonks change lorsque Remus refuse d’avoir une relation sentimentale avec elle.
> 
> Ma correctrice, butterfly83 m’a fait remarquer qu’il lui semblait que l’incantation pour le Patronus était Expecto Patronum et non Spero Patronum. En fait, Expecto Patronum est l’incantation dans la version anglaise et les films tandis que Spero Patronum est celle dans les livres en Français. Comme je me sers du roman Harry Potter et l’Ordre du Phénix, je préfère garder Spero Patronum pour marquer le fait que je suis plus les romans que les films


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry a une conversation édifiante avec sa tante et fait des découvertes inattendues...

Ce soir-là, les habitants du 4, Privet Drive mangèrent en silence, pour des raisons visiblement très diverses. Tante Pétunia semblait perdue dans ses pensées et des émotions contradictoires apparaissaient sur son visage lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur son neveu. La confusion, l'irritation et... l'inquiétude ? Vernon était étrangement soumis et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de la refermer tout en lançant des regards inquiets à sa femme. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, Dudley jouait avec sa nourriture et semblait également réfléchir, adressant des petits sourires timides à Harry de temps à autre, puis se mettant à frissonner nerveusement, se souvenant sans doute de sa rencontre avec les Détracteurs.

Harry, de son côté, mangeait machinalement alors que son esprit était envahi par un torrent de pensées. Trop de choses s'étaient passées en trop peu de temps. Il savait des choses qu'il ne devrait pas et pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elles étaient fausses ou que ces pensées étaient celles d'un autre. C'était très différent des rêves qu'il faisait du point de vue de Voldemort. Tout d'abord, il ne ressentait pas la douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice qui accompagnait ces rêves et il n'avait pas l'impression que ces pensées lui étaient étrangères. Dans ses rêves, ses paroles, ses actions, ses réactions ne lui correspondaient pas et il ressentait toujours un malaise à son réveil face à ses actions, enfin celles de Voldemort.

Ce qui s'était passé dans la soirée était complètement différent. Oui, il savait des choses qu'il ne pensait pas connaître, mais il avait le même processus de pensées et le même humour sarcastique qui définissaient Harry Potter. Ironiquement, cela lui ressemblait même plus que la personne qu'il était avec ses amis et à Poudlard. C'était difficile de mettre des mots sur cette sensation, mais il savait qu'elles étaient ses pensées, mais avec quelque chose en plus. Des connaissances ? Des souvenirs ? Il se mordit la lèvre plutôt que de laisser échapper un cri de frustration et décida de laisser ses questions de côté pour le moment. Après tout, il était possible que l'attaque des Détracteurs aient fait remonter des souvenirs de son enfance et que ses parents aient connus Mme Figg et Mondingus Fletcher. Ils faisaient bien remonter à la surface le souvenir de cette nuit-là et il n'avait alors que quinze mois ! Il n'avait pas entendu dire que l'exposition aux Détracteurs puisse avoir ce genre d'effet mais quand est-ce que sa vie avait été normale selon les normes des Moldus et des Sorciers ? Ça ou il avait appris des choses par osmose en mettant Hermione en sourdine lorsqu'elle se mettait à blablater sur un sujet quelconque.

L'adolescent décida de se concentrer sur des questions moins abstraites et surtout, pour lesquelles il était plus susceptible de trouver des réponses. Tout d'abord, il y avait Dudley qui ne se comportait pas de manière très Dursley. Son cousin avait manifestement été ébranlé par sa rencontre avec les Détracteurs, quelque chose qui ne cessait de sidérer Harry car il aurait cru qu'il était trop pourri-gâté pour avoir des mauvais souvenirs. Il observa discrètement son cousin à travers sa frange et s'efforça de l'étudier de manière neutre. Dudley avait été élevé par un couple qui l'avait outrageusement gâté, persuadé qu'il était parfait et qui se complaisait dans la normalité. Mais les Dursley n'avaient jamais été normaux. Aucun individu normal ne ferait dormir son neveu dans un placard et le traiterait dans un esclave, ou ne tournerait les yeux devant l'obésité morbide, l'échec scolaire et la délinquance de leur fils unique.

Pour la première fois, Harry se demanda si être en pension et loin de ses parents pendant la majeure partie de l'année avait pu changer Dudley et l'aider à murir. Même s'il avait toujours refusé de l'admettre jusque-là, Harry savait qu'il avait été abusé psychologiquement et physiquement (en lui déniant des repas réguliers et complets) par son oncle et sa tante. L'adolescent s'étonna vaguement de ne pas être plus troublé que cela par son admission alors qu'il avait toujours refusé d'y penser, de se considérer comme une victime. Est-ce qu'admettre l'existence d'un problème était l'un des signes que l'on cessait d'être un enfant et que l'on cheminait lentement vers l'âge adulte ?

Cela lui faisait étrangement penser aux séries policières américaine que regardaient Dudley et aux cinq étapes pour se sevrer de l'alcool et/ou de la drogue. Ou faire son deuil. L'acceptation était la dernière étape, non ? Avant, il y avait la colère et le déni. Harry ne se souvenait pas ce qu'étaient les deux autres, mais il savait par contre qu'il était passé par la colère et le déni concernant sa relation avec les Dursley. Pour la première fois de son existence, le jeune sorcier réalisa que le comportement des Dursley envers Dursley avait également été abusif et bien plus pernicieux que son propre traitement. Ils ne lui avaient jamais dit non (ou très rarement et généralement en lien avec la magie). Ils l'avaient encouragé à se croire le centre du monde et qu'il pouvait avoir et faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Si Harry ne les connaissait pas si bien, il aurait pu croire que leur but avait été de former un futur tueur en série. Ou deux car Harry aurait très bien pu penser qu'ils représentaient tous les Moldus et décidé de se venger d'eux. Après tout, c'était ce qui était arrivé à Tom Riddle. Une fois, les Dursley l'avaient forcé à regarder un documentaire sur les orphelinats britanniques pour qu'il réalise l'étendue de leur « générosité » envers lui et il savait donc que c'était des endroits horribles à l'époque où Tom y vivait, sans parler qu'il avait ouvert la Chambre durant le Blitz… Pas étonnant qu'il ait fait porter le chapeau à Hagrid dans l'espoir de pouvoir rester à l'école durant l'été. Harry n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que son action était justifiée, mais il comprenait le désespoir qui l'avait fait choisir cette voie. Dumbledore ne l'avait probablement jamais fait. Il ne comprenait certainement pas celui d'Harry.

Les réactions de sa tante étaient tout aussi déconcertantes. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle le détestait et maudissait jusqu'à son existence, mais il semblait à présent que même s'il ne serait jamais sa personne préférée, elle ne souhaitait pas le voir en danger ou mort. Il supposait que c'était déjà quelque chose. La plupart des adultes qu'il connaissait, y compris Dumbledore et les Professeurs de Poudlard, ne s'étaient jamais vraiment souciés de sa sécurité en dépit de leurs dires. A part Rogue, ce qui était assez ironique étant donné son antagonisme à son égard. Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de tenter de le sauver quand Quirrellmort avait enchanté son balai durant son premier match de Quidditch (quelque chose que le grand Dumbledore n'avait pas fait) et il n'avait pas hésité à se placer devant Harry, Ron et Hermione pour les protéger de Lunard alors qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette. Le Tournoi auquel personne n'avait tenté de le soustraire avait confirmé que sa sécurité importait peu, mais il y avait eu des signes avant-coureurs comme le fait de trouver parfaitement normal d'envoyer quatre Première Année se balader en pleine nuit dans la Forêt Interdite sans réelle supervision (il avait beau apprécier Hagrid, il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie et avait été assez stupide pour les séparer en deux groupes) alors que rôdait un être assez abominable pour tuer des licornes.

Réaliser que malgré le fait qu'il n'ait vraiment commencé à être traité en être humain et à tisser des liens avec d'autres individus qu'après son introduction au Monde Sorcier, qu'en dépit de la manière dont elle l'avait toujours traité et plus souvent ignoré, Pétunia semblait sincèrement être plus concernée par sa sécurité que des individus qui affirmaient se soucier de lui et l'apprécier, était troublant et assez mortifiant. L'adolescent se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage et il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Vernon ne lui fit aucune réflexion sur sa coiffure ou plutôt son absence de coiffure. Harry avait l'impression qu'il était en train de perdre complètement pied à essayer de comprendre comment son univers semblait avoir dévié de son axe. C'était comme si son cerveau partait dans tous les sens et ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il prit une grande inspiration et décida de se focaliser sur quelque chose qu'il ne le ferait pas partir en vrille. Le problème était de trouver quoi.

Sirius. Le simple fait de penser à son parrain fit naître un désir presque irrépressible de le revoir et la peur qu'il l'abandonne encore, mais Harry s'efforça de dominer ces sentiments et de se concentrer sur le concret. La lettre de Sirius lui avait dit d'attendre. Cela devait vouloir dire qu'ils allaient bientôt le chercher et l'emmener où se trouvaient Hermione et Ron, non ? Ils pouvaient donc arriver à n'importe quel moment. Harry allait préparer ses affaires et peut-être faire un peu de rangement dans sa malle, ce qui ne serait pas du luxe car il avait la fâcheuse habitude de tout garder et d'y balancer toutes ses affaires à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il devait bien y avoir des trucs dont il n'avait plus besoin comme des vieilles plumes ou les livres de Lockhart. Et puis, accomplir des tâches ménagères ou jardiner étaient des activités qui l'avaient toujours relaxé et aidé à réfléchir, sans doute parce que c'était devenu automatique à force de faire des corvées pour les Dursley et que c'était généralement les seuls moments où ils lui fichaient la paix.

 

Harry Potter se réveilla brusquement et leva péniblement la tête pour regarder autour de lui avant de la laisser retomber sur son lit avec un grognement. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à ranger sa malle en attendant qu'on vienne le chercher et avait manifestement fini par s'endormir sur son lit à un moment quelconque après le lever du soleil car il se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir vu les premiers rayons du soleil. L'adolescent roula sur le dos et poussa un autre grognement : il ne s'était pas endormi dans la meilleure des positions. Il se cacha les yeux avec son bras et se demanda s'il devait juste bouger juste suffisamment pour que son corps soit dans le bon sens (sa tête était au pied du lit) et se glisser sous son drap ou seulement attraper son oreiller et rester comme il était. Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque sa vessie lui fit douloureusement comprendre qu'il devrait plutôt se lever pour se soulager.

Heureusement la salle de bains était libre et Harry décida d'en profiter pour prendre une douche chaude qui finit de le réveiller et soulagea son corps endolori. Il enfila ses vêtements et se lava les dents, puis vérifia qu'il n'avait pas de dentifrice sur le visage. Il se caressa d'un geste absent le menton en se demandant quand apparaîtraient ses premiers poils de barbe et se rappela vaguement qu'il existait un sort pour cela - comme pour tout le reste - mais songea qu'il devrait probablement se procurer une alternative moldue pour les étés chez les Dursley. Il ne se souvenait pas comment il le savait, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait probablement entendu à Poudlard, dans son dortoir ou autre, ou encore au Terrier.

Ce serait sans doute une bonne idée qu'il s'achète un livre sur les sorts d'hygiène et ménagers, ainsi que sur la contraception au cours de sa prochaine visite au Chemin de Traverse. Il savait que s'il avait continué son éducation moldue, il aurait normalement dû être informé sur le sujet vers treize-quatorze ans et il était à peu près certain que ce n'était pas un sujet que l'on abordait à Poudlard. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné par le sujet : il n'avait pas encore quinze ans et sa vie sentimentale s'était jusque-là réduite à son coup de cœur pour Cho Chang. Le sorcier fit une grimace en songeant aux sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés pour la belle Attrapeuse de Serdaigle. Avec le recul, il réalisait que ce n'avait vraiment été qu'un coup de cœur car il la connaissait à peine et de toute façon, le fait qu'elle ait été la petite amie de Cédric et qu'Harry était celui qui l'avait vu mourir, rendait toute idée d'une relation sentimentale entre eux très… comment dire ? Etrange ? Malsaine ? Tordue ? Une source de culpabilité ? L'adolescent n'aurait pas su définir le malaise que cette idée éveillait en lui mais une chose était claire, son premier coup de cœur appartenait désormais au passé et devait y rester.

Concernant les fleurs et les abeilles, quelque chose lui disait que c'était encore une de ces choses qu'il ignorait parce qu'il n'avait pas grandi dans le Monde Sorcier et il ne voulait pas se retrouver fiancé ou marié parce qu'il parlait à une fille sans chaperon ou un autre truc du genre comme dans les romans historiques à l'eau de rose de sa tante… Vu que le Monde Sorcier semblait souvent s'être arrêté à l'Ere Victorienne, cela ne le surprendrait pas plus que cela si une telle chose était possible. Il devrait également se renseigner sur les dettes de vie car il était à peu près sûr que Ginny lui en devait une et il lui semblait avoir entendu dire que s'il attendait trop pour la réclamer, il devrait l'épouser. Il espérait vraiment que c'était juste une rumeur parce qu'il avait beau apprécier les Weasley, il n'irait pas jusqu'à épouser leur plus jeune membre. Il la connaissait à peine pour commencer, principalement parce qu'elle semblait incapable d'aligner deux mots en présence du Survivant et il avait été trop souvent été comparé à son père pour vouloir épouser une rouquine, même si ses cheveux étaient plutôt dans les tons oranges alors que ceux de sa mère avaient été dans les rouges.

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers, Harry entendit sa tante lui demander de la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Quand il entra dans la pièce, elle était en train de poser sur la table une assiette de sandwichs à côté d'un sachet de chips et d'un grand verre de limonade mais à sa surprise, elle s'assit de l'autre côté de la table où se trouvait le set à café pour une personne ainsi qu'un bloc-notes et un stylo. Mais le plus étrange était la (coûteuse) bouteille de whiskey qui se trouvait près de la carafe à café.

\- Assieds-toi et manges, tu as raté le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner. Vernon est au travail et Dudley passe l'après-midi avec ses amis. Nous allons pouvoir discuter sérieusement tous les deux.

\- Hein ? répondit (sans doute assez stupidement) Harry en s'asseyant.

\- Certains de tes propos d'hier soir m'ont amené à réaliser que ton… école n'est pas aussi sûre que l'on nous l'avait affirmé et il semble que le personnel enseignant ait négligé d'informer ton gardien légal, c'est-à-dire moi, d'un grand nombre de choses qui se sont déroulées durant ta scolarité.

S'en suivit une des plus étranges conversations qu'avait jamais eu Harry, qui plus est avec sa tante. Il était évident que Tante Pétunia était mal à l'aise d'aborder le sujet, s'en tenant avant tout aux aspects non-magiques de sa scolarité comme sa vie scolaire, le temps qu'il accordait à ses devoirs, ses relations avec ses professeurs et ses camarades ainsi que ses notes et les diverses détentions et retraits de points qu'il avait récoltés. Il était flagrant qu'elle n'était guère impressionnée par le fait qu'il ait dû se rendre dans un endroit appelé la Forêt Interdite, de nuit, alors que rôdait un tueur avéré de licornes et que personne n'avait jugé bon de lui apprendre comment écrire sur des parchemins avec une plume ni comment rédiger des essais.

Le fait que son directeur lui ait offert la cape d'invisibilité de son père comme cadeau de Noël fut jugé à la fois irresponsable (c'était une invitation aux bêtises) et inconvenant étant donné que l'objet lui appartenait de droit. Mais ce qui l'a mis vraiment en colère fut sa narration de ce qui s'était passé avec la pierre philosophale. Harry dut admettre qu'il partageait à présent son opinion sur le fait qu'il était extrêmement louche que les différents systèmes de protections censés avoir été désignés pour contenir l'un des plus puissants et dangereux individu du siècle aient été déjoués par trois premières années et qu'ils semblaient avoir été fait sur mesure pour Harry, Hermione, Ron et même Neville. L'adolescent se sentit honteux lorsque sa tante remarqua combien il avait été cruel de la part de Dumbledore d'attendre le dernier moment pour faire basculer le classement de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Ce geste avait été une gifle en plein visage de Serpentards, une manière de dire que leurs efforts n'avaient aucune valeur aux yeux du Directeur de leur école et la joie manifeste des trois autres maisons avait rendu leur humiliation encore plus intolérable. Si le but de Dumbledore était se mettre les Serpentards à dos et de les isoler, il avait probablement réussi. Harry songea que cela avait probablement exacerber la dureté de Rogue envers les élèves n'appartenant à sa maison, en particulier Harry.

Les explications au sujet de Dobby furent accueillies avec un haussement de sourcils et des grommellements sur le fait que les officiels ne savaient pas faire la différence entre les actes d'une créature et d'un enfant, ainsi que quelques remarques acerbes sur les procédures d'investigation et le système judiciaire des sorciers qui n'étaient toujours pas venus interroger Dudley et Harry sur l'attaque des Détracteurs. La pétrification de Miss Teigne fut accueillie avec scepticisme, mais à la surprise de Harry, ce fut son récit du Club de Duel qui suscita la colère de sa tante. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris qu'elle connaisse autant d'insultes et choqué quand sa voix devint de plus en plus sifflante. Elle versa une bonne dose d'alcool dans son café et le bu d'un trait en lui faisant signe de continuer. Elle vociféra contre la passivité criminelle de ses professeurs alors qu'il était ostracisé par une bonne partie de l'école et devint de plus en plus pâle à mesure qu'il racontait son périple dans la Chambre des Secrets. Mais l'explosion vint lorsque l'adolescent lui rapporta que Dumbledore lui avait dit que sa capacité à parler Fourchelang lui venait de Voldemort.

-Comment a-t 'il osé te dire une chose pareille ! Non seulement, il n'a pas jugé bon d'avertir les familles de ses élèves, pas même ceux qui étaient incapables de se rendre en cours, ou même la police - et je sais qu'ils en ont une de police ! - qu'un monstre rôdait dans son école mais il a osé te comparer à l'assassin de tes parents alors que tu étais encore en état de choc et cracher sur notre héritage familial !

Cette dernière accusation sidéra le jeune sorcier. _Notre quoi ?_

\- De quoi parles-tu, Tante Pétunia ?

\- Mais de la capacité à parler aux serpents, bien sûr. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces idiots de sorciers pensent que cela à un quelconque rapport avec la magie, mais je ne serai pas surprise qu'ils veuillent s'approprier toute capacité sortant un peu de l'ordinaire. Ils sont tellement convaincus d'être si spéciaux et supérieurs à nous autres pauvres Moldus. Ceux qui ne veulent pas tous nous exterminer parce qu'ils pensent que nous sommes à peine mieux que des animaux sont convaincus que nous sommes les débiles de la famille ou bien d'intéressants et amusants animaux familiers qu'il faut traiter avec indulgence comme cet homme roux qui a détruit notre cheminée ou Dumbledore !

Huh, Harry ne s'était jamais vraiment appesanti sur le sujet mais Dumbledore et Mr Weasley, ainsi que d'autres sorciers censés être pro-Moldus qu'il avait rencontré affichaient en effet une attitude paternaliste à l'égard des gens ordinaires. Ce n'était pas le dédain et le mépris de sorciers comme les Malfoy, mais c'était également une forme de raciste. Cela lui rappelait quand Oncle Vernon vociférait sur les Pakis avec sa sœur, puis faisait marche arrière en disant qu'il n'était pas raciste parce qu'il avait eu un ami d'université qui était Paki mais qui savait rester à sa place. Mr Weasley disait être fasciné par les Moldus et aimer bidouiller des prises électriques (même s'il ne parvenait toujours pas à prononcer le mot correctement malgré les efforts de Hermione et d'Harry) mais l'adolescent était sûr que le sorcier n'avait jamais pensé à tout simplement entrer dans une librairie moldue pour acheter des livres sur le sujet.

Harry se figea quand il réalisa ce qu'impliquait la diatribe de sa tante.

\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu parles Fourchelang ?

\- Evidemment, c'est le premier langage de notre famille. Jusqu'à vos trois ans, c'était pratiquement la seule langue que Duddy et toi parveniez à parler à l'exception de quelques mots d'Anglais. Normalement, j'aurai dû vous offrir des serpents lors de votre onzième anniversaire comme c'est la tradition dans notre famille, mais Dudley n'aurait jamais pu l'emmener à Smelting et cela s'est très mal terminé dans cette école pour Lily et son aspic… et je commence à comprendre pourquoi s'il y a de tels préjugés à l'égard de ce talent dans leur monde. Mon familier, Silas, a été tué par ton idiot de père la première fois qu'il ait venu chez nous et je n'ai jamais eu le cœur d'en adopter un autre.

\- Je suis surpris que tu sois si… euh, ouverte sur le sujet, j'aurai cru que tu ne trouverais pas normal de pouvoir parler aux serpents.

\- Mais c'est tout à fait normal… pour un Evans. C'est exactement la même chose que le talent qui permet à mon amie Yvonne de pouvoir jouer de n'importe quel instrument de musique qu'elle essaie ou le don instinctif de Vernon pour les chiffres. Dans la mythologie grecque, les serpents étaient des animaux sacrés en lien avec Apollon et son fils Asclépios. Alors que dans le culte d'Apollon, le serpent était lié au culte de la Pythie et à la divination, l'un des symboles grecs de la médecine qui a perduré jusqu'à notre époque est le caducée, deux serpents enroulés autour d'un bâton. Notre famille a une longue tradition liée à la médecine et une grande résistance physique aux maladies, c'est pourquoi que Vernon, est le seul résident de cette maison sujet aux rhumes et aux grippes saisonnières.

Harry fixa sa tante bouchée bée. Maintenant qu'elle le disait, il ne se souvenait pas qu'il ait été une seule fois été malade, pas plus que Dudley ou Tante Pétunia.

\- Nous avons également une grande résistance aux poisons et c'est certainement la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas mort instantanément lorsque tu as été mordu par ce serpent géant.

L'adolescent avait la tête qui tournait. La page arrachée par Hermione disait bien que c'était un poison extrêmement rapide. Il n'aurait jamais dû survivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir détruire le journal et être soigné par Fawkes.

\- Je sais qu'il y a quelques siècles, il était traditionnel pour les membres de notre famille d'être volontairement mordu par un serpent venimeux pour renforcer cette résistance aux poisons. Si ce basilic était réellement le serpent le plus venimeux du monde, tu es probablement immunisé contre tous les venins de serpents et la plupart des poisons maintenant.

_Au moins, je sais maintenant que je ne risque rien au cas où on voudrait tenter de me tuer en m'empoisonnant. C'est déjà une bonne chose à savoir._

\- C'est d'ailleurs ce qui rend ta cicatrice si anormale et sinistre. Nous pouvons avoir des cicatrices bien sûr, mais elle devrait être beaucoup moins visible après tout ce temps, même sans ton héritage Evans. Mais on dirait qu'elle date de quelques heures et il lui ait arrivé plusieurs fois de saigner et il est évident qu'elle te donne des maux de tête. Ce n'est pas naturel et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ces gens ne t'ont pas emmené voir un de leurs médecins avant de déposer chez nous. Ils auraient largement eu le temps vu qu'ils ont fait la fête durant toute la journée entre la mort de tes parents et la nuit où ils t'ont laissé sur notre palier. Quelle sorte de personnes fait cela vraiment ? Ils n'ont même pas eu la décence de me dire que ma sœur était morte ou de nous demander si on avait les moyens de te garder. Ils t'ont juste laissé comme un objet non désiré et une couverture en novembre avec une fichue lettre de ton directeur qui me menaçait si je n'acceptais pas de te prendre tout en me recommandant que je ne devais pas m'attacher à toi parce qu'ils allaient te reprendre quand ils l'auraient décidé et que tu devais rester ignorant de la magie. J'étais vraiment en colère et triste et outrée qu'ils me forcent la main et bizarrement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir à nouveau ces sentiments dès que je pose les yeux sur toi et je dois en ce moment me forcer à me concentrer pour ne pas me laisser aspirer par cette boucle d'émotions à nouveau.

\- Cela ressemble beaucoup à une compulsion, Tante Pétunia, répondit doucement Harry.

Etait-il possible que les Dursley avaient été si horribles avec lui parce qu'ils avaient été forcés de revivre indéfiniment les premières émotions qu'ils avaient ressentis en lisant la lettre que Dumbledore avait laissé avec lui ? Parce que le vieux sorcier avait voulu manipuler les Moldus et que dans son arrogance et son ignorance, il avait cru que Pétunia ne ressentirait que de la gratitude en trouvant son neveu orphelin sur son palier ? Sa tante semblait être arrivée à la même conclusion car elle se versa une tasse de whiskey, sans café et la descendit comme si c'était de l'eau. Elle fit ensuite une sorte d'exercice respiratoire, sans doute pour retrouver son calme et lui demanda de continuer son résumé de sa vie à Poudlard.

Autant dire que sa tante ne fut pas impressionnée par la brillante idée du Ministre de placer des Détracteurs autour d'une école remplie d'enfants pour arrêter un seul individu qui s'était révélé être innocent au bout du compte. Le fait qu'ils aient envoyés son parrain en prison sur la base de on-dit et sans procès ne parlait guère en la faveur d'un système judiciaire où des poches bien garnies pouvaient acheter une carte Sortie de Prison. Pétunia trouva également étrange que Sirius n'ait pas bénéficié des mêmes avantages car elle se souvenait que sa sœur lui avait dit qu'il appartenait à une famille riche et influente. Elle pointa le fait qu'avoir rompu les ponts avec sa famille ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il ait été déshérité, ce genre de procédure étant généralement (et délibérément) extrêmement compliquée. Elle trouva aussi très suspect que Dumbledore n'ait pas utilisé ses (considérables) pouvoirs politiques et son influence pour s'assurer que Sirius ait un procès, ne serait-ce que pour connaître l'étendue de sa trahison et apporter la paix aux familles de ses victimes. Pétunia trouva également très louche le fait qu'Hagrid ait été chargé d'aller chercher Harry après l'attaque qui avait tué ses parents et ait empêché son parrain, qui était selon toute vraisemblance son gardien légal, de l'emmener. Dumbledore avait beau être un homme important chez les sorciers, il n'avait aucun droit légal de décider seul le placement d'Harry et cela équivalait à un enlèvement.

Le jeune sorcier était de plus en plus troublé par les commentaires de sa tante. Il se souvint qu'Hermione avait mentionné juste avant qu'il affronte Quirrellmort que les sorciers avaient tendance à manquer de sens logique, mais il lui apparaissait à présent qu'il avait également commencé à perdre le sien. Il avait trop tendance à aller avec le flux et à réagir aux événements depuis son entrée à Poudlard, probablement depuis que le Choixpeau avait pointé qu'il avait des qualités généralement attribuées à Serpentards… parce que Hagrid et Ron lui avaient tous les deux dits que seuls les mauvais sorciers allaient à Serpentard.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ? Comme si quelqu'un pouvait être maléfique à onze ans ! Et si c'était vraiment le cas, cela voudrait dire qu'un quart de la population magique était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle et il serait impossible de maintenir la paix. Il réalisa que les Gryffondors étaient aussi intolérants qu'ils accusaient les Serpentards de l'être et en y repensant, ni Ron ni Hagrid n'avaient une haute opinion des Moldus et de leur intelligence. Même s'ils ne le criaient pas sur les toits et ne voulaient pas les tuer ou les asservir, ils pensaient quand même que les sorciers leur étaient supérieurs… Et n'était-ce pas bizarre que les deux premières personnes avec qui il avait eu une sérieuse discussion après son retour dans le Monde Sorcier aient été pro-Gryffondor, pro-Dumbledore et anti-Serpentard à la limite du fanatisme ?

Harry décida de réfléchir à ces questions plus tard et entreprit de relater ce qu'il lui était arrivé l'année précédente en commençant par son séjour chez les Weasley. Sa tante eut une expression pincée quand il mentionna la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, expression qui s'assombrie quand il mentionna les Oubliettations répétées. Harry songea que les Sorciers auraient pu tout simplement utiliser une zone inhabitée ou envoyer les responsables du camping en vacances ailleurs au lieu de leur modifier régulièrement la mémoire. Cela ne devait pas être bon à long terme, non ? Mais ce qui surpris l'adolescent, c'est que sa tante n'explosa que lorsqu'il mentionna que Madame Weasley avait eu accès à son coffre pour acheter ses fournitures et le sermonna sur le fait qu'il ne devait laisser absolument personne accéder à ses comptes personnels, même s'il pensait pouvoir leur faire confiance.

C'était pourtant quelque chose qu'il savait, pour avoir entendu plusieurs fois son oncle ou sa tante le mentionner à Dudley ou dans une conversation, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il devait l'appliquer à lui-même. Ou qu'il le pouvait. Il savait que son oncle et sa tante avaient un compte commun sur lequel était versé la majeure partie du salaire de Vernon, mais tous les deux avaient aussi des comptes séparés que l'autre ne pouvait accéder qu'en cas d'urgence. Vernon avait hérité de l'argent de son père et Tante Pétunia avait un compte sur lequel son mari lui versait une petite rente et elle avait également son propre argent constitué de ce qu'elle avait gagné quand elle travaillait comme infirmière avant son mariage ainsi que le salaire des mi-temps qu'elle prenait pendant que Dudley et lui étaient en pension complète, pour s'occuper. Harry n'était pas sûr mais il pensait qu'elle avait également un petit héritage familial. Dursley avait également son propre fond de placement, auquel il n'aurait accès qu'à vingt-et-un ans et qui était destiné à payer ses études secondaires et universitaires. C'était une des rares leçons valables des Dursley : ton argent est ton argent et tu dois toujours avoir une réserve qui n'est accessible qu'à toi en cas de problème ou pour tes vieux jours.

Le problème était que Harry n'avait pas donné à Molly Weasley son autorisation pour faire un prélèvement dans son coffre, pas plus qu'il ne lui en avait prêté la clef.

\- Je crois que Dumbledore doit avoir une autre clef de mon coffre et en a donné l'accès à Mme Weasley parce que je ne l'ai pas fait.

Sa tante rétrécit ses yeux :

\- Demain, nous nous rendrons à ta banque pour régler ce problème. Tu leur demanderas également où nous devons aller pour vérifier l'efficacité de la protection autour de la maison.

\- Je crois que c'est aussi Gringotts qui s'en charge… Je veux dire qu'il me semble que c'est un autre service que propose ma banque. Si tu as encore la lettre qu'ils ont laissé avec moi, tu devrais l'emmener mais ne la touches pas directement. Oh, et portes des vêtements sombres et de coupe classique, on se fondra plus facilement dans la masse.

\- D'accord. Reprenons.

Harry reprit son récit et sa tante sembla très intéressée d'apprendre qu'il existait d'autres écoles de magie. Harry eut l'impression que si elle avait pu avoir le choix, elle l'aurait probablement envoyé le plus loin possible de Poudlard et Dumbledore. C'était étrange. Il avait toujours cru qu'il était la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde (avec sa mère) mais il semblait évident que c'était en fait Dumbledore. Elle ne sembla pas impressionnée par la réinstallation d'un tournoi qui avait été arrêté à cause d'un fort taux de mortalité, ni par le fait que la majorité était à 17 ans pour les sorciers. Elle n'apprécia pas qu'il ait été forcé de concourir sans que personne ne songe à consulter son gardien légal (c'est-à-dire elle) ou par les commentaires de Rogue. Elle devint pâle à la mention des dragons et descendit une autre tasse d'alcool. Harry ressentir un plaisir incomparable quand elle marmonna qu'il était bien le fils de sa mère après sa description de ses actions durant la Seconde et Troisième Epreuve. Sa tante devint livide quand il relata la mort de Cédric et son duel contre Voldemort. La révélation que le Professeur Maugrey était un imposteur et son exécution sommaire la laissèrent tremblante. Harry résuma la fin de son année scolaire et acheva par l'attaque des Détracteurs.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, tu as eu un Professeur de Défense différent durant chacune de tes années dans cette école et tous sans exception ont tenté de te tuer.

\- Eh bien, le Professeur Lupin ne l'a pas fait exprès, mais oui.

\- Cet homme a caché pendant toute l'année scolaire qu'il savait comment un criminel recherché et considéré comme extrêmement dangereux pouvait entrer dans l'école - et non, le fait que ton parrain soit en fait innocent ne change rien parce que Lupin l'ignorait à ce moment-là – et il s'est avéré incapable de faire la seule chose qu'on lui demandait, c'est-è-dire prendre un médicament à heures fixes… et sa négligence ainsi que ses secrets ont mis trois élèves en danger ! Sans parler que le véritable coupable a pu s'enfuir !

\- Dis comme cela…

\- Et ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi malgré toutes les fois où tu as été blessé ou ais failli mourir, malgré toutes les fois où les autres élèves et parfois les professeurs t'ont traité en paria et dénigré, tout ce que Dumbledore ait jamais fait c'est au mieux te donner une tape sur la tête pour t'encourager à continuer ! Tu aurais dû voir un conseiller ne serait-ce qu'après la mort de ce garçon ! C'est ce que ferait tout directeur d'école responsable !

Harry eut l'impression que son cerveau cessa de fonctionner quelques instants. Il se souvenait qu'à l'école primaire, on leur avait proposé de voir un conseiller quand Annie Harris avait été diagnostiquée avec une leucémie même si elle n'était pas dans leur classe. Harry avait été témoin de bien des choses horribles depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, sans compter qu'il ressemblait à ce qu'il était : un enfant négligé dans tous les domaines. Il avait frôlé la mort plusieurs fois et vu un autre élève être assassiné, mais il n'avait reçu aucune aide pour surmonter une seule de ces choses. On ne le lui avait même pas proposé. Il avait vu mourir Cédric et on l'avait juste envoyé chez les Dursley, alors que tous ceux qu'il connaissait savaient combien il détestait cet endroit. Ses propres amis et son parrain ne lui écrivaient que des platitudes et lui demandaient de garder un profil bas tout en laissant entendre qu'ils étaient ensemble dans un endroit bien plus intéressant. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie quand il réalisa que sa tante était en train de lui parler :

\- Tu disais, Tante Pétunia ?

\- Tu dois passer un examen comparable au GCSE cette année, non ?

\- Oh, oui. Je dois passer les BUSE, je veux dire le Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire à la fin de la prochaine année scolaire.

\- D'après ce que tu m'as dit, il me semble que tu ne t'appliques pas suffisamment dans tes études et qu'à part ton amie Hermione, tu n'as pas d'accompagnement scolaire. Ton amie a beau sembler très intelligente, elle a le même âge que toi et si elle est aussi obsédée par ses études que tu le dis, elle n'aura pas le temps de s'occuper de toi cette année. Je sais que tu es un garçon intelligent, mais il semble qu'il te manque une éthique de travail ainsi qu'un certain nombre des bases… Des choses qui auraient été résolues par ton école si vous aviez un système de tuteur ou de grand frère.

Harry se retint de béer. Sa tante n'avait jamais accordé de réel intérêt pour son travail scolaire à part pour trouver des excuses quand il revenait de l'école avec de meilleures notes que son cousin. _Dudley était un enfant doué et sensible qui avait du mal à travailler sous la pression, en particulier durant les examens. Harry n'était pas un enfant actif, contrairement à Dudley, et tout le monde savait que les d'enfants qui portaient des lunettes étaient studieux. Son instituteur avait pitié de lui parce qu'il était orphelin et autres excuses du même genre._ De son côté, Oncle Vernon ne s'était jamais gêné pour l'accuser d'avoir triché et de vouloir surpasser son cousin. Pour ne pas suscité son ire, Harry avait appris à se fondre dans la masse et à être un élève moyen, ni bon, ni mauvais. Vernon avait diminué les punitions et les critiques sur le sujet, même si Harry était toujours meilleur que Dudley (comme 90% de la classe) tandis que Tante Pétunia avait une expression pincée, mais ne faisait aucun commentaire, quand elle voyait ses bulletins. A la lumière de leur récente discussion, Harry se demanda si sa tante n'avait pas été quelque part contrariée par ses piètres résultats scolaires parce que les Evans étaient intelligents.

Harry décida de profiter de la bonne volonté de sa tante à son égard pour lui faire part d'un des problèmes qu'il avait réalisé dans la salle de bains.

\- Euh, en parlant des lacunes de mon école, il n'y a aucun cours de biologie et je ne pense pas qu'ils vont… euh aborder la contraception vu qu'ils doivent encore penser qu'il faut rester abstinent avant le mariage. Je n'ai pas encore de petite amie mais je crois c'est le genre de choses qu'il faut mieux connaître avant d'en avoir besoin.

Sa tante lui jeta un regard horrifié :

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. C'est bien que tu sois suffisamment responsable pour admettre tes lacunes et demander conseil à un adulte. Nous irons faire à Londres demain, mais pour l'instant, tu vas me suivre au grenier. Il y a plusieurs choses entreposées là-haut qui peuvent d'être utiles et cela me débarrassera.

Tante Pétunia se leva et Harry la suivit, curieux. Avant de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard, il n'avait pas le droit de monter à l'étage à part pour faire sa toilette. Le ménage n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie de ses corvées, principalement parce que sa tante était convaincue d'être la seule à pouvoir atteindre ses propres critères de rangement et de propreté. Elle lui demandait par contre de nettoyer après lui dans la salle de bain (ce que Harry trouvait normal) et parfois de passer le balai dans la cuisine ou le salon après Dudley, mais toujours quand son cousin avait quitté la pièce (sa tante était aveugle à bien des choses qui concernait son fils, mais pas de sa faculté à salir derrière lui).

Sa chambre était la première après l'escalier et Harry n'avait donc jamais vraiment exploré le premier étage. Il savait où se trouvait les chambres des Dursley et que la chambre d'amis sentait en permanence la pisse de chien malgré les efforts de sa tante, mais n'avait pas contre jamais remarqué qu'il y avait un grenier, mais en y réfléchissant c'était probablement parce qu'il ne connaissait pas l'agencement de toutes les pièces. Il fut surpris quand Pétunia ouvrit une porte au fond du couloir qu'il avait toujours prise pour celle d'un placard. Quand il entra à l'intérieur à la suite de sa tante, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une petite pièce qui apparemment servait effectivement de placard car sur chaque mur il y avait des étagères où étaient entreposées des boîtes avec des étiquettes indiquant qu'elles contenaient les vêtements d'hiver des Dursley et autres. Il y avait également des objets dont sa famille ne se servaient qu'une partie de l'année comme les clubs de golf de Vernon, des cannes à pêches ou plusieurs paires de skis.

Il fut tiré de son exploration quand Tante Pétunia utilisa une sorte de tige pour ouvrir la trappe au plafond qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là, trop pris par la nouveauté du placard. Un escalier se déplia et Tante Pétunia le grimpa après s'être assurée qu'il s'était correctement déplié. Une fois en haut des marches, Harry fut surpris par la taille du grenier qui faisait toute la superficie de la maison ainsi que par le fait que relativement peu d'objets y étaient entreposés. Il y avait quelques meubles dont un vieux vaisselier (et Harry se demandait vraiment comment les Dursley avaient pu réussir à le faire monter là-haut !) ainsi que plusieurs étagères en métal avec des cartons et des boites de rangements. L'adolescent songea brièvement qu'il aurait adoré que les Dursley l'aient forcé à vivre là plutôt que dans le placard sous l'escalier.

\- Harry ! J'aurai besoin que tu m'aides à descendre ces deux malles et ensuite, tu pourras aller chercher ces cartons.

Le jeune sorcier se retourna et vit que sa tante avait rassemblé près de la trappe du grenier une grosse malle en cuir vert foncé, une malle bleue qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa propre malle et quatre cartons de différentes tailles. Il sentit l'excitation le gagner quand il lut « Lily – Primaire » et « Lily – Livres d'enfants » sur deux des cartons. Il regarda à nouveau la malle bleue et remarqua les initiales dorées L.E. pour Lily Evans. C'était la malle de Poudlard de sa mère ! Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle se trouvait là pendant toute ces années !

\- Il y a quoi dans la grosse malle ?

\- Principalement des objets qui me viennent de ma famille. Je doute que Dudley ait un jour des enfants à qui les transmettre et j'ai également le sentiment que tu en auras plus besoin de lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Dudley n'aurait pas d'enfant ? demanda Harry.

Il avait longtemps pensé que Dudley ne trouverait jamais une fille assez bête pour l'épouser même si apparemment Vernon y était parvenu, mais il avait révisé son jugement sur son cousin depuis la veille. Mais c'était étrange que Tante Pétunia puisse penser que son fils adoré n'aura pas d'enfant.

\- Parce que je pratiquement sûre qu'il préfère les garçons aux filles, contrairement à toi. Et ne lui dis rien. Si j'ai raison, je préfère qu'il me parle quand il sera prêt.

L'adolescent resta bouche bée et obéit automatiquement à sa tante quand elle lui demanda d'attraper une des extrémités de la grosse malle. Ils descendirent l'escalier avec précaution et déposèrent la malle à côté de la porte de la chambre d'Harry avant de répéter la même action avec l'autre malle. Pétunia lui dit alors qu'il pouvait se charger du reste et entra dans la chambre de Dudley. Le jeune sorcier retourna dans le grenier et en profita pour l'explorer mais ne trouva rien d'autre qui aurait pu appartenir à sa mère.

Quand il déposa le dernier carton dans sa chambre, il fut agréablement surpris de découvrir que sa tante avait posé sur son bureau une collation ainsi que plusieurs piles de manuels scolaires de Dudley et un dictionnaire. Il réprima un sourire en remarquant que les livres de biologie étaient en haut d'une des piles. Harry décida de prendre d'abord la collation pour reprendre des forces et après un petit tour à la salle de bains, il traîna les deux malles dans sa chambre. Il ne se demanda même pas par quoi commencer : il brûlait d'ouvrir la malle de la mère depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle. L'adolescent posa les mains de chaque côté de la malle pour en soulever le couvercle mais il refusa de bouger d'un seul millimètre.

Il tenta de trouver une serrure, mais il vit seulement trois gravures de lys et la malle semblait fermée hermétiquement. Harry sentit le désespoir le gagner : il possédait enfin quelque chose ayant appartenu à la mère dont il ignorait pratiquement tout, les personnes qui avaient connus ses parents préférant lui parler de son père. Il y a quelques heures, il ignorait même son nom de jeune fille ! Et avant sa conversation avec sa tante, il ignorait qu'elle était une Fourchelang comme lui, une capacité qu'elle était parvenue à cacher durant toute sa scolarité contrairement à lui… Il avait à portée de main la possibilité d'en apprendre plus sur sa mère et il ne pouvait pas y accéder ! Le jeune sorcier redressa lentement la tête. Et si… Il se tourna vers la malle et ferma les yeux, se concentrant à visualiser un serpent et murmura :

_\- Ouvre-toi._

Il ouvrit un œil avec appréhension et laissa échapper un cri de joie peu masculin en constatant qu'il était parvenu à ouvrir la malle de sa mère. Il s'agenouilla devant elle pour regarder à l'intérieur et trouva un paquet à moitié déchiré de la taille d'un livre adressé à sa tante avec une feuille de papier qui dépassait. Il prit le paquet et le soupesa, avant de l'examiner sous tous les côtés. Il se demanda s'il devait appeler sa tante, avant de hausser les épaules. Elle lui avait donné elle-même la malle, cela devait vouloir dire qu'il avait sa permission implicite de regarder ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il extirpa la lettre avec précaution et sentit les larmes couler sur son visage en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre du Ministère annonçant que ses parents et lui avaient chacun reçu la plus grande distinction de l'Ordre de Merlin, la médaille de Commandeur, pour leurs actions héroïques à Godric's Hollow.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui était pire : qu'ils aient été assez bêtes pour croire qu'un bébé avait pu accomplir quelque chose qui méritait une médaille, que le Ministère ait jugé bon de les envoyer à sa tante mais pas de s'assurer qu'il était bien traité ou d'apprendre par une lettre impersonnelle du Ministère vieille de quatorze ans le nom du village où vivait sa famille quand Voldemort les avait attaqués ? Personne ne lui avait dit qu'il avait reçu cette fichue médaille alors que c'était visiblement quelque chose d'important (Dumbledore et Lockhart s'en vantaient constamment, même si ce dernier avait « seulement » une médaille de la Seconde Classe qu'il avait d'ailleurs perdu quand ses fraudes avaient été révélées). La récompense en elle-même ne l'intéressait pas, ce n'était pas comme s'il pensait avoir fait quelque chose pour la mériter, mais personne n'avait cru bon de lui dire que les véritables héros à ses yeux, ses parents, avaient reçu une récompense post-mortem. A cet instant, il comprit combien sa tante avait été furieuse d'apprendre la mort de sa seule sœur par une lettre laissée sur son palier avec son neveu.

Il déchira vindicativement le paquet pour accéder à trois médailles identiques avec un ruban vert. Le nom du récipiendaire était gravé au dos et il passa un long moment à observer celles de ses parents, avant de les placer toutes les trois avec soin sur son lit. Il n'accordait pas beaucoup d'importance à la sienne mais il ne lui semblait pas correcte de les séparer. Harry prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer et se concentra sur le reste du contenu de malle. Le premier objet qu'il trouva était une robe de Poudlard où était encore fixé un badge de Préfète-en-Chef. Il la pressa contre son visage et fut surpris de réaliser qu'elle dégageait une odeur qui lui était familière. Il inspira un grand coup et fut submergé par un sentiment d'apaisement. Il vit différents sourires, tous aimants, sur le beau visage de sa mère. Il entendit son cœur battre contre son oreille et la chaleur réconfortante qui enveloppait tout son corps alors qu'elle le tenait dans ses bras. Il entendit sa voix douce lui dire combien elle l'aimait, chanter et lui raconter des histoires. Harry devina qu'il devait s'agir du parfum de sa mère et eut un faible sourire en comprenant qu'il avait d'autres souvenirs de sa mère que l'horreur de ses derniers instants déclenchés par la proximité des Détracteurs. Il avait entendu une fois les bribes d'une émission de télévision sur la mémoire olfactive depuis son placard. Comme quoi, certaines odeurs pouvaient éveiller des souvenirs d'enfants et comme l'odeur du brandy lui faisait toujours penser à Tante Madge, le parfum de sa mère lui rappelait une époque plus simple où il se savait aimé et en sécurité.

Il finit par lâcher la robe et la déposa soigneusement et à contrecœur sur son lit, mais il voulait continuer à examiner le contenu de la malle. Fouiller la malle de sa mère fut un moment à la fois déchirant et agréablement nostalgique : celle-ci contenait d'autres robes de sorcière et des vêtements moldus des années soixante-dix. Il secoua la tête à certains des vêtements - et pire des motifs - qu'il trouva et se félicita que la mode actuelle était plus sobre et confortable. Certaines des chaussures se révélèrent également amusantes tandis que les sous-vêtements, bien que sobres, étaient embarrassants. Il aurait pu vivre sans jamais savoir que sa mère portait des culottes avec les jours de la semaine. Harry trouva également une petite boîte à bijoux avec ses badges de préfète et des bijoux fantaisies ainsi qu'un nécessaire de toilette ancien dont la brosse emprisonnait encore des cheveux d'un roux éclatant qu'il caressa doucement. L'adolescent décida de garder une écharpe qui était du même vert que leurs yeux et un des rares vêtements unisexes de sa mère avec les cravates aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il pourrait probablement porter certaines de ses robes quand il aurait grandi un peu – Lily avait été grande, plus grande que l'était Harry qui n'avait pas mangé à sa faim durant de longues années.

Harry fronça soudain les sourcils. Il avait vidé la malle entièrement, mais il n'avait pas trouvé un seul livre et où était le chaudron et le télescope de sa mère, ses plumes et ses encriers ? Il tourna la tête vers les objets qu'il avait trouvé jusque-là : il n'y avait que ses vêtements, ses chaussures et ses affaires de toilettes. Il se souvint alors de la malle où était enfermé le vrai Maugrey Fol Œil. La malle de sa mère devait également posséder plusieurs compartiments. Il referma le couvercle et caressa du doigts les lys sculptés. Il y en avait trois. Est-ce que cela signifiait que la malle possédait trois compartiments ?

Il se concentra à nouveau pour parler Fourchelang et tenta de trouver le code d'activation.

_\- Ouvre second compartiment. Compartiment à Livres. Deux…_

La malle s'ouvrit et le jeune sorcier la regarda avec incrédulité. _Deux, vraiment ? Tu parles d'un manque d'imagination._ Cela dit, personne à Poudlard ne parlait Fourcherlang quand sa mère y était et sa malle était donc aussi protégée que la vitrine les Joyaux de la Couronne. Le compartiment semblait contenir uniquement des livres et Harry songea avec tendresse que sa mère aurait pu rivaliser avec Hermione. Il sortit les livres un à un et fut surpris par le nombre de livres que cela représentait. Le compartiment devait avoir été magicalement élargi pour accueillir un grand nombre de livres. A en croire certains titres qu'il reconnut, il semblait que le curriculum avait peu changé depuis l'époque où sa mère avait été élève et l'adolescent songera qu'il pourrait réutiliser la plupart des manuels à part ceux de Défense dont l'instructeur changeait chaque année.

Harry n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié que la plupart de ses affaires aient appartenus un jour à Dudley ou qu'il n'ait jamais eu droit à quelque chose de neuf et rien qu'à lui avant Poudlard, seulement quelques jouets cassés qu'il devait cacher car son cousin les lui aurait repris s'il pensait qu'il y était attaché et des vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui. Mais là c'était différent, ces livres avaient appartenu à sa mère qui avait marché dans les mêmes couloirs que lui, s'était assise dans les même sièges de la salle commune de Gryffondor et avait donné sa vie pour le faire bénéficier d'une protection qui était restée active bien après sa mort. Entouré d'objets qui lui avaient appartenus, qu'elle avait certainement aimés, Harry se sentait plus proche d'elle qui ne l'avait jamais été. Et il se demanda encore une fois pourquoi tout le monde ne semblait vouloir lui parler que de son père et de ses nombreuses effractions au règlement ou de sa virtuosité au Quidditch. C'était presque comme si on voulait l'encourager à être comme lui, mais au fond de lui, Harry savait que leur ressemblance était avant tout physique : il n'était pas audacieux ou téméraire ou populaire et il n'aimait pas se moquer des autres ou les humilier.

Une fois qu'il eut vidé la malle, Harry entreprit de classer les livres par matière. Sa mère possédait généralement un livre complémentaire pour chaque matière et semblait avoir eu une préférence pour les Sortilèges, les Potions et les Runes car elle avait eu plus de livres que nécessaire sur ces sujets. Elle avait visiblement pris pour options Runes et Arithmancie et quand il feuilleta les livres par curiosité, Harry fut surpris de comprendre leur contenu, y compris celui des livres les plus avancés. Lily possédait également un livre de potions pour les débutants qui expliquait pas mal de choses qu'il n'avait jamais compris comme l'importance de couper les ingrédients d'une certaine façon ou pourquoi on devait tourner dans un certain sens ou dans l'autre selon la potion ou les étapes de celle-ci. Il comprenait même pourquoi la loi sur l'uniformisation des fonds de chaudron dont était si friand Percy était si importante.

Il fut ému quand il découvrit que sa mère avait l'habitude d'écrire des notes dans les marges de ses livres, surtout ceux de Potions et de Sortilèges. C'était aussi la première fois qu'il voyait son écriture. Il y avait également des livres sur l'alchimie, les métiers dans le Monde Sorcier et autres, ainsi que des romans moldus. Et encore plus surprenant plusieurs manuels d'école moldus dont une grammaire latine et un dictionnaire de poche Latin-Anglais. Il y avait également deux livres qui semblaient très anciens et qui étaient écrits dans un langage bizarre qui devint lisible quand il se concentra dessus. Harry soupçonna qu'ils étaient en fait écrits en Fourchelang, une chose qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible car il pensait que c'était juste une langue parlée. L'un était apparemment un livre de Potions et l'autre un livre de Runes qui utilisaient précisément ce langage. _Huh, des Runes en Fourchelang, ça doit être extraordinairement pratique vu la rareté du langage. Voldemort serait le seul à pouvoir les contrer et il faut qu'il les connaisse au préalable, ce que je doute puisque personne ne m'a dit qu'il pouvait utiliser le Fourchelang à l'écrit… Note pour plus tard : lire les livres en Fourchelang._

Il découvrit également dans le compartiment deux albums photos. Le premier semblait centré sur l'enfance de sa mère car les photos étaient fixes. Quelqu'un, apparemment sa grand-mère maternelle, avait commenté les photos et ce fut avec avidité que l'orphelin découvrit les visages de ses grands-parents. Son grand-père avait apparemment été docteur ( _est-ce que Tante Pétunia n'avait pas dit que les Evans pensaient que la médecine et le Fourchelang allaient de pair ?_ ) et la famille vivait dans la ville industrielle de Carbone-les-Mines. _Huh, n'était-ce pas là où se trouvait l'Hôtel du Rail où ils avaient passé une nuit quand l'Oncle Vernon tentait de semer les lettres de Poudlard ? Sacrée coïncidence !_ Selon toute apparence, sa mère et Pétunia avaient eu une enfance heureuse et semblaient avoir été très proches mais tout paraissait avoir changé à partir du moment où Severus Rogue avait commencé à apparaître sur les photos. Sa tante était de plus en plus renfrognée avec le temps tandis que les deux jeunes sorciers semblaient être inséparables.

Le second album retraçait la première visite du Chemin de Traverse et les premières années à Poudlard. Sa mère et Rogue apparaissaient le plus souvent, et il y avait plusieurs photos d'eux à la bibliothèque. Il y avait aussi plusieurs clichés de Rogue « pris sur le vif » en train d'étudier, d'écrire quelque chose ou de s'affairer devant un chaudron. Certaines de ses expressions étaient très amusantes. Il y avait également quelques photos de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et de ce qui devait être le dortoir des filles. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à une photo où plusieurs filles - probablement les filles qui partageaient le dortoir de sa mère - se livraient à une bataille de polochon en petites tenues. Il ne connaissait pas la plupart des noms et les rares photos où apparaissaient les Maraudeurs semblaient involontaires. A sa grande déception, l'album s'arrêtait brutalement durant les examens des BUSEs, donc à la fin de la Cinquième Année de sa mère. Il restait pourtant plusieurs pages vierges et l'adolescent eut l'intuition que quelque chose d'important avait eu lieu qui avait conduit sa mère à laisser l'album inachevé.

Les seuls documents qu'Harry n'avait pas encore regardés étaient une douzaine de carnets visiblement d'origine moldue et il réalisa avec un pincement de cœur que s'il y avait eu un autre album, il se trouvait au même endroit que son propre album de bébé. Il se demanda vaguement ce qui était advenu du contenu de la maison de ses parents et s'il existait un moyen pour qu'il le récupère. Le jeune sorcier soupira et décida d'examiner les carnets qui se révélèrent tout aussi intéressants, voire plus, que les albums photos. Sept d'entre eux étaient en fait les journaux intimes de sa mère, un pour chacune de ses années à Poudlard, écrits en un mélange de Fourchelang et d'Anglais. Il les classa du plus ancien au plus récent et se promit de les lire plus tard. Trois des autres carnets étaient entièrement dévoués à des notes sur la théorie des sortilèges et à la création de nouveaux sortilèges. Harry sentit l'excitement le gagner : sa mère avait été assez intelligente pour créer des sortilèges originaux et la perspective de pouvoir utiliser quelque chose que sa mère avait inventé était impossible à définir avec des mots. Il y avait deux autres carnets sur les Potions : en les feuilletant rapidement, il lui sembla que sa mère avait amélioré plusieurs recettes existantes, notamment au niveau du goût ou du temps de préparation, mais il avait aussi quelques recettes originales. Il fut amusé de constater que sa mère et Rogue avaient apparemment utilisés certaines potions pour se venger de blagues des Maraudeurs à leur encontre.

Les trois carnets restants contenaient des notes sur aucun sujet précis et il fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'aucun ne portait sur les Runes. Il avait pourtant l'impression que c'était une des matières préférées de sa mère… Il était possible qu'elle les ait gardées avec elle, comme les albums manquants et sans doute d'autres carnets plus avancés mais pourquoi les runes ? Harry décida de garder ces questions pour le moment où il pourrait parler plus librement avec Sirius et s'attaqua au dernier compartiment de la malle qui s'ouvrit avec _« Trois »_ pour révéler un espace magicalement élargit qui contenait plusieurs espaces de rangements. Il trouva le télescope de sa mère, mais pas de chaudron ni d'affaires de Potions à part quelques fioles et en déduisit qu'elle avait dû les garder son matériel quand elle avait entreposé la malle (elle l'avait sans doute laissé chez ses parents après Poudlard et n'avait pas pu la récupérer quand Voldemort les avait forcés à se cacher). Il y avait également plusieurs feuilles de parchemins, des carnets vierges, trois différents papiers à lettres en parties utilisés et les enveloppes assorties ainsi que des flacons d'encre de plusieurs couleurs et des plumes. Il fut particulièrement intéressé par le kit pour aiguiser les plumes et se demanda pourquoi il n'en avait pas un. _Parce que personne ne t'a dit que tu en avais besoin, andouille !_

Il trouva également ce qui ressemblait à un vivarium et qui avait dû abriter le serpent dont avait parlé Tante Pétunia. Il y avait également un espace de rangement où se trouvaient toutes les notes que sa mère prenait en classes soigneusement rangées par année et par matière ainsi que ses devoirs et sa correspondance. Une fois la malle vide, Harry décida de se concentrer ensuite sur les cartons, car ils contenaient manifestement des affaires qui avaient appartenus à sa mère. Celui avec l'inscription « Lily – Primaire » contenait ses devoirs de primaire (elle avait été une excellente élève), ses carnets de notes et des dessins d'enfant (elle n'avait pas été douée dans ce domaine, ce qui l'attendrit parce qu'il voulait autant connaître ses qualités que ses défauts). Mais le plus intéressant étaient les cinq autres journaux intimes, écrits de sept à onze ans ainsi que les trois cahiers détaillants tout ce que sa mère savait sur le Monde Sorcier avant d'aller à Poudlard. Ils rejoignirent les deux piles de carnets.

Comme son nom l'indiquait, il trouva des livres dans le carton « Lily – Livres d'enfants ». Il y avait plusieurs classiques comme _Charlie et la Chocolaterie_ , _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ et _Orgueil et Préjugés_ ainsi que des romans fantastiques comme _Le Hobbit_ et _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_. Il n'avait pas lu la plupart de ces livres et parmi eux se trouvaient plusieurs livres qu'il avait voulu lire quand il était plus jeune ou qu'il voulait encore lire. Il fut également ravi de découvrir que sa mère et lui semblaient partager certains livres préférés comme _Le Merveilleux Voyage de Nils Holgersson à travers la Suède_ et aimaient les romans de cape et d'épée ( _Si tu ne viens pas à Lagardère, Lagardère ira à toi !_ ). Il y avait aussi différents livres sur les serpents et sur comment s'occuper d'eux, ainsi que sur les chats et bizarrement les fossiles. Il découvrit également deux albums photos contentant des photos de classe et centrés plus sur l'école et ses amis. Il fut surpris de découvrir que son professeur de Potions était allé dans une école primaire moldue, mais après tout il devait vivre dans la même ville. Il avait toujours cru que l'homme, un ancien Serpentard, était un Sang-Pur mais il était désormais convaincu qu'il était un Sang-Mêlé comme lui - et Tom Jedusor. Il trouva également une boîte à gâteaux contenant des photos et des souvenirs comme des rubans ou des tickets de places de cinéma et de zoo…

Il s'avéra que le troisième carton contenait également des livres, principalement le Club des Cinq, les Sœurs Parker et quelques Alice ainsi que quelques livres pour les très jeunes enfants. Même s'il était probablement trop vieux pour les lire et que certains avaient des grandes chances d'être plutôt destinés aux filles, Harry avait bien l'attention de les lire tous, ne serait-ce que pour se sentir plus proche de sa mère. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu lire la plupart des livres que les autres enfants de son âge connaissaient en grandissant chez les Dursley.

Le dernier carton était également le plus léger et Harry l'avait gardé pour la fin car il ne pensait pas y trouver grand 'chose d'intéressant. Il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il contenait des affaires de bébé soigneusement conservées dont de minuscules chaussons et ce qu'il soupçonnait être une robe de baptême. Dire que sa mère était un jour entrée dans quelque chose de si petit ! Il y avait également un gobelet en argent avec « Lily » gravé dessus et une couverture rose avec une biche blanche au milieu qui lui fit penser au dessin animé Bambi (qu'il n'avait jamais vu mais dont il avait entendu parler). Il y avait au fond une couverture en patchwork qui avait l'air chaude et douce et qu'il décida de placer sur son lit une fois qu'elle serait lavée. Merlin savait combien de temps elle était restée dans ce carton !

Tout ce déballage avait encombré la chambre de Harry et il décida d'en ranger au moins une partie avant de s'attaquer à la grosse malle. Il remit les livres d'école de sa mère dans sa malle à l'exception des carnets et d'albums photos et fut ravi de constater qu'il avait encore de la place pour placer les livres qui se trouvaient dans les cartons. Pris d'une impulsion, il ouvrit sa propre malle et tenta de ranger ses propres livres et ceux que Dudley avait laissés quand la pièce était sa seconde chambre. Il sourit quand ils entrèrent sans problème et décida d'échanger sa malle contre celle de sa mère qui était de bien meilleure qualité. Lors de sa première visite au Chemin de Traverse, Hagrid avait insisté pour qu'Harry achète une malle d'occasion pour ne pas trop dépenser l'argent que lui avaient laissé ses parents, ce qui était absurde parce que c'était juste son coffre personnel et que son contenu ne représentait qu'une infime part de son héritage. Le jeune sorcier se figea. Pourquoi avait-il pensé cela ? Il n'avait pas d'autre coffre pour autant qu'il le sache. Cela lui faisait penser qu'il devrait demander un relevé de compte aux Gobelins la prochaine fois qu'il irait à Gringotts. La banque de Vernon lui en envoyait un tous les dix du mois et ce serait bien si les Gobelins faisaient la même chose. Il ajouta ses propres fournitures de bureau et ses notes à ceux de sa mère en se promettant d'acheter des chemises de rangements ou autre pour mieux les organiser.

Il décida d'attendre avant de s'occuper des vêtements et du reste s'il voulait s'attaquer à la seconde malle avant le dîner. Etrangement, il rencontra le même problème qu'avec la malle de sa mère et le résolut de la même manière. Il se demanda si sa mère l'avait ensorcelée mais elle semblait être très ancienne et sa perplexité augmenta à mesure qu'il la vidait. Il trouva d'autres albums photos à l'intérieur ainsi que trois boîtes à chaussures avec des photos et des papiers divers : plusieurs extraits de naissance dont ceux de sa mère et de sa tante, des actes de mariages, des actes de décès et différents faire-part, y compris celui pour le mariage de ses parents. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'ils étaient si jeunes… Sa mère avait vingt-et-un ans à sa mort et seulement dix-huit lors de son mariage et ce devait être la même chose pour son père vu qu'il étaient dans la même année. Il trouva également une vieille bible avec un arbre généalogique remontant à cinq générations et des cadres en argent avec des photos de famille qui avaient été soigneusement emballés dans du papier de soie.

Il y avait également une vieille boite à bijou en acajou sur laquelle étaient gravés des serpents batifolant dans les hautes herbes et qui contenaient deux montres à goussets en argent qui paraissaient assez anciennes ainsi qu'une curieuse montre montée en broche dont le cadran était à l'envers. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir lu à l'école primaire que les infirmières portaient ce genre de bijoux parce que c'était plus pratique ou parce que c'était avant l'invention des montres de poignet. La boite contenait divers bijoux dont il ignorait s'ils étaient en toc ou pas, plusieurs bagues de fiançailles et alliances qui, après vérification à partir des albums photo, avaient pour six d'entre elles appartenues à ses grands-parents et à leurs parents respectifs. Mais ce qui attira son regard fut une grosse chevalière frappée d'une sorte de blason avec un serpent autour duquel était enroulé des roses grimpantes, offrant un contraste saisissant. Harry trouva la bague étrangement fascinante, c'était comme si elle lui disait qu'elle était à lui. Il céda à la curiosité et la mit à son majeur de sa main droite et fut surpris qu'elle lui aille parfaitement. L'adolescent décida de la garder pour le moment et se dit qu'il serait une bonne idée d'essayer de demander à sa tante à qui elle avait appartenue.

A part quelques bibelots et un nécessaire à raser ancien en argent assorti au nécessaire de toilette de sa mère, le coffre ne contenait plus que des photos de grande taille, principalement des photos de mariage. Une fois qu'il eut entièrement vidé la malle, Harry la regarda avec suspicion : il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle aurait dut être plus profonde. Il passa la main sur le fond de la malle où était gravé un serpent endormi enroulé sur lui-même et sentit un titillement familier. De la magie, il sentait de la magie. Il observa la gravure de serpent et prononça distinctivement _« Ouvre-toi »_. Le jeune sorcier retint un cri de triomphe quand le fond se sépara en lattes et coulissa, révélant un double fond. Celui-ci contenait presque exclusivement des livres et des rouleaux de parchemin qui avaient tous l'air très anciens. Il y avait deux emplacements vides et Harry devina que c'était la place originelle des deux livres en Fourchelang qu'il avait trouvé dans la malle de sa mère.

Après inspection, il s'avéra que la majorité des livres étaient effectivement en Fourchelang et traitaient de sujets divers allant de la métamorphose humaine ( _les Animagus ?_ ) à l'histoire des anciennes civilisations ( _et n'était-ce pas époustouflant d'apprendre qu'Atlantis avait vraiment existé ! Pourquoi est-ce que Binns ne parlait pas de ça au lieu de toujours drôner sur les guerres avec les Gobelins ?_ ) en passant parla magie élémentaire ( _qui était apparemment une chose qui existait_ ) et la magie de l'âme (une autre chose dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler). Il y avait deux autres livres sur les potions, un traité sur la magie guerrière ( _et que la simple idée que cela puisse exister n'était-elle pas tout simplement cool !_ ) et ce qui ressemblait à un livre sur le droit ( _probablement obsolète ou peut-être pas, étant donné que le Monde Sorcier semblait souvent figé dans le temps_ ).

Parmi les livres qui n'étaient pas en Fourchelang, il y avait un gros livre sur Poudlard (pas l' _Histoire de Poudlard_ , mais avec plutôt le détail du projet de construction du château avec une liste des lieux envisagés et pourquoi les Fondateurs avaient finalement choisi l'emplacement actuel ainsi que ce qui semblait être des plans préliminaires de l'école). Harry avait des soupçons de plus en plus clairs sur l'identité du propriétaire originel de cette malle et faillit avoir une attaque quand il découvrit un livre de sorts écrit par nul autre que _Rowena Serdaigle !_ Dommage qu'il soit écrit en Vieil Anglais, cela allait être pénible de le déchiffrer !

Les soupçons de l'adolescent se vérifièrent quand il découvrit les deux volumes contenant le journal personnel de _Salazar Serpentard_ et ses notes de travail. La famille de sa mère parlait le Fourchelang depuis des générations, sa famille avait une malle magique avec des livres de magie écrits en Fourchelang ou liés aux Fondateurs. Il était un descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Il regarda la chevalière qui était toujours à son doigt et eut une soudaine révélation : la bague l'avait acceptée ! Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais il savait que cette bague faisait de lui le chef de famille. Il était vraiment l'Héritier de Serpentard ! Il eut un petit rire sans joie en se rappelant de sa Seconde Année. Les autres élèves avaient eu raison de l'accuser finalement, pas à cause des attaques mais parce qu'il avait visiblement hérité de la capacité de parler aux serpents de Salazar Serpentard.

Cela voulait également dire que Dumbledore avait tort. Intellectuellement, Harry le savait depuis que sa tante avait révélé qu'il ne parlait pas Fourchelang à cause de Voldemort mais parce que c'était un trait génétique qu'il avait hérité de sa mère comme ses yeux verts, mais c'était la première fois qu'il comprenait que Dumbledore n'était pas infaillible ou omniscient (malgré tous les efforts du vieux sorcier pour le persuader du contraire, oh comme il voyait clair à présent, Dumbledore avait tout fait pour que Harry se fie à son jugement avant tout autre). Dumbledore s'était trompé sur les origines de sa capacité à parler aux serpents comme il avait eu tort en plaçant une compulsion sur la lettre adressée à sa tante ou en pensant que lui envoyer une Beuglante pour la menacer était nécessaire. Dumbledore ne savait pas tout et quel que soit ses plans pour Harry, ils étaient faussés parce qu'il ne savait pas qui était vraiment Harry.

Harry secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces idées moroses (provisoirement, parce qu'il n'oubliait pas, il n'oublierait pas) et consulta sa montre. Il avait moins d'une demi-heure pour finir d'examiner le contenu de la malle avant le dîner et pas de temps à perdre. Il trouva une sorte de gros bol en pierre sur lequel étaient gravées des runes et… suspense, des serpents et des roses. Il y avait également plusieurs étuis contenant des baguettes et se demanda si l'une d'elles pouvait être la baguette de Salazar Serpentard. Il y avait également une boîte contenant des sortes de cristaux et une autre des fioles avec un liquide qui lui rappela le contenu de la pensive, ce qui lui fit suspecter que le bol n'était pas un bol mais probablement une pensive. Il ne savait rien sur le sujet mais il avait l'intuition que l'on n'en trouvait pas quinze à la douzaine. Il ne restait dans la malle plus qu'un long étui cylindrique comme ceux où les architectes rangeaient des plans et une boîte ornementée. Pensant qu'il s'agissait encore de plans de Poudlard, Harry se promit vaguement d'y jeter un coup d'œil quand il aurait plus de place pour l'étaler et ouvrit la boîte dont le contenu lui coupa le souffle. En effet, il s'agissait de deux magnifiques dagues et son instinct lui souffla qu'elles avaient été forgées en mithril par les Gobelins il y avait très longtemps. Il s'empara de l'une d'elles et la fit tourner dans sa main. Elle s'ajustait parfaitement à ses doigts et il se sentait plus à l'aise à la manier que l'épée de Gryffondor.

Quand sa tante l'appela pour dîner, Harry glissa les dagues dans la malle de sa mère avant de la fermer et de tout laisser en plan. Il finirait de ranger plus tard et réfléchirait à ce qu'il allait faire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, peut-être parce qu'il avait découvert une partie du passé de sa mère et de sa famille, Harry Potter avait l'impression qu'il avait un avenir.

 

C'est un week-end de trois jours, donc techniquement j'ai sorti ce chapitre à la date prévue ^^ Ce chapitre est un exemple flagrant de ce que cela peut donner quand votre propre histoire vous échappe et prend vie d'elle-même. L'idée que Pétunia trouve parfaitement normal de parler Fourchelang était une idée que j'ai eue il y a quelque temps mais sans contexte particulier. J'ai décidé de l'intégrer à l'Eveil parce que je trouvais qu'elle s'intégrait bien dans l'histoire, mais le grand déballage et les découvertes d'Harry sur sa famille maternelle n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais prévu mais qui s'est développé à mesure que j'écrivais ce chapitre et je suis assez contente du résultat. Au final, Regulus s'est réincarné dans le corps qui lui permettait de réaliser au mieux ses objectifs : se réconcilier avec son frère et vaincre Voldemort en détruisant ses horcruxes.

J'ai pensé couper le chapitre en deux à cause de la longueur mais je ne trouvais pas de bonne transition et cela coupait le récit.

**Notes :**

_Concernant Pétunia :_

J'ai décidé de donner un peu plus de substance au personnage de Pétunia et son comportement à l'égard d'Harry. C'est un fil narratif que j'ai toujours voulu développer mais j'espère que cela n'alourdi pas trop l'histoire. Ma Pétunia est un personnage complexe et plusieurs éléments ont fait d'elle la femme qu'elle est.

Elle a très mal vécu son éloignement émotionnel (puis physique quand elle est partie à Poudlard) avec Lily après que celle-ci ait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière. Jusque-là Lily était sa meilleure amie et Pétunia a vécu son amitié avec Severus comme un abandon. Le fait que Lily l'ait « abandonnée » pour quelqu'un qu'elle-même détestait et qui avait failli lui faire du mal avec sa magie (lors d'un accident magique, Severus avait fait tomber une branche qui l'avait manqué de peu) après l'avoir embarrassé en révélant qu'elle avait écrit à Dumbledore a creusé un fossé entre elles. Quand plus tard, Lily a abandonné Severus à son tour pour le garçon qui le persécutait à l'école (quelque chose que Pétunia savait, même si elle s'efforçait d'ignorer sa sœur ou du moins de le faire croire) lui a donné une certaine perception de sa sœur et lui a permis de mieux accepter leur séparation car cela devenait la faute de Lily. Elle s'est convaincue que Lily ne pouvait être qu'une personne égoïste et ambitieuse qui se servait des autres et qui s'accrochait à quelqu'un pour la quitter quand elle trouvait une personne qui pouvait lui apporter plus : d'abord un accès à un nouveau monde avec Severus, puis à l'argent, un titre et une position sociale avec James. C'est du moins comme cela que Pétunia l'a perçu.

La compulsion que Dumbledore a appliqué sur la lettre pour s'assurer que les Dursley prendrait Harry et déclencher les protections autour de leur maison a eu un effet secondaire non prévu. En effet, elle pousse Pétunia (et Vernon) a ressentir la même chose qu'elle a ressentie en lisant la lettre à chaque fois qu'elle regarde son neveu. Dans son aveuglement et son arrogance, Dumbledore pensait que ce serait de l'amour et du regret envers Lily, mais Pétunia a ressenti de la colère envers lui et les sorciers en général, une profonde amertume et le désir de protéger son neveu à contre cœur.

Pour finir, Pétunia ne voulait pas s'attacher à Harry parce qu'elle savait qu'il l'abandonnerait pour le Monde Sorcier, comme l'avait fait sa sœur. Pour s'éviter un cœur brisé, elle s'est refusé à s'attacher à lui et à l'intégrer à sa famille. En le traitant comme s'il était seulement un invité non désiré de passage, une partie d'elle pense qu'elle souffrira moins quand il partira inévitablement. C'est aussi une caractéristique Evans d'être têtu et rancunier.

_Concernant les médailles du Grand-Ordre de Merlin : ___

__D'après le wiki de Harry Potter, il y a trois grades pour la décoration du Grand-Ordre de Merlin : Commandeur, Deuxième Classe et Troisième Classe. La médaille de Commandeur est une médaille en or avec un ruban vert qui est remise pour « actes de bravoure ou de distinction exceptionnels ». Comme Peter Pettigrow en a reçu une (officiellement à titre posthume) pour avoir « tenté » de stopper Sirius Black et que Albus Dumbledore a eu la sienne pour avoir capturé Gellert Grindelwald, j'ai trouvé logique que les Potter en aient reçu une également pour leur rôle dans la défaite de Voldemort._ _

__Pourquoi est-ce que Harry pense que Dumbledore se vante de sa Médaille se Commandeur de l'Ordre de Merlin ? Parce que c'est indiqué dans toutes ses lettres avec ses titres complets._ _

___Concernant les livres de Lily :_ _ _

__Lily est née en 1960 donc elle a pu lire des livres comme _Charlie et la Chocolaterie_ (1964), Le Hobbit (1937), _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ (1949), ou _Le Merveilleux Voyage de Nils Holgersson à travers la Suède_ (1907) ainsi que des séries comme le Club des Cinq ( _The Famous Five_ 1942-1962), les Sœurs Parker ( _Dana Girls_ 1934-1979) et Alice ( _Nancy Drew_ depuis 1930)._ _

___Si tu ne viens pas à Lagardère, Lagardère ira à toi !_ est une citation d'un de mes livres préférés quand j'étais enfant (j'adore aussi l'adaptation cinématographique avec Jean Marais) : _Le Bossu _de Paul Féval. C'est un pavé mais je l'ai lu de nombreuses fois entre 9 et 22 ans, et en parler me donne d'ailleurs envie de le relire (si j'arrive à le retrouver)___ _

____Après Poudlard, Lily est retournée vivre chez ses parents en arguant qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec eux avant son mariage. Il lui a été parfois nécessaire de mettre James (et par extension ses amis) dehors parce qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser tranquille. Elle a caché ses livres les plus compromettants et ce dont elle n'avait plus besoin ou qui lui faisait de la peine comme les photos de Severus. Elle a seulement gardé ses affaires de Potions, de Runes et ses carnets de recherches les plus avancés._ _ _ _

_____Les cinq étapes_ _ _ _ _

____Comme les Dursley rejettent tout idée de magie, je pense qu'ils ne laisseraient pas leur fils unique regarder des programmes de fantasy ou de Science-Fiction, Ce qui signifie que Dudley ne regarde pas de séries cultes anglaises comme Dr Who ou Red Dwarf ou même la plupart des films Disney. Je pense donc que dans ce qui est susceptible d'intéresser un garçon, il ne doit rester que des programmes plus violents (ce qui explique les tendances violentes de Dudley) et des séries policières._ _ _ _

____Les cinq étapes du deuil ou pour se sevrer (alcool, jeu, etc) sont quelque chose dont j'ai souvent entendu parler dans les séries policières américaines._ _ _ _


End file.
